


Il cuore vicino

by babykit87l



Series: Le distanze del cuore [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Recovery, References to Depression, References to Illness, Suffering, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Cosa è successo dopo che Marti e Nico si sono ritrovati alla fine de Il cuore distante?Questo è il seguito di quella storia, perciò per capirla dovrete aver letto l'altra mia long :)Spero di dare un giusto seguito a quella storia, cui tengo particolarmente...Grazie a chiunque leggerà e seguirà anche qui i miei Marti e Nico
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Eva Brighi/Martino Rametta, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Le distanze del cuore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675438
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

[ ](https://ibb.co/72ZpWTm)

Sono sdraiati sul letto, i fogli su cui Niccolò stava disegnando sparsi un po’ ovunque e la luce del sole ormai al tramonto che filtra dalla finestra, chiusa ermeticamente. 

Se ne stanno abbracciati, in silenzio, scambiandosi ogni tanto un bacio e un sorriso che proprio non riescono a trattenere. Quando l’occhio di Martino ricade sull’orologio del telefono che segna ormai la fine dell’orario di visita, inizia a muoversi dalla sua posizione per potersi alzare. 

“Perché ti alzi?” 

“Perché sono le otto, Nì. Non mi fanno rimanere oltre l’orario di visita, lo sai.” 

“Che palle. Già mi manchi.” Dice, la voce già spezzata, mentre si mette seduto sul letto, guardando Martino mentre si allaccia le scarpe, che si era tolto per sdraiarsi accanto a lui. 

“Ti prometto che torno domani.” Si avvicina e inizia a baciarlo. “E dopodomani...” un altro bacio. “E dopodomani ancora.” e di nuovo un bacio. “Vengo tutti i giorni.” 

Niccolò sorride, un po’ stordito da tutti quei baci, poi si rende conto di ciò che questo comporterebbe. “No, dai. Avrai un sacco di cose da fare: il lavoro, la tesi...” 

Martino fa una smorfia alla parola tesi che viene subito notata dal ragazzo. “Che c’è?” 

“No, niente, è che sono parecchio indietro con la tesi. In realtà finora ho scritto a malapena l’introduzione e in pratica il prof mi ha detto che se non gli porto entro la prossima settimana almeno un intero capitolo dovrò trovarmi un altro relatore perché mi butta fuori.” 

“Ah porca puttana!” Entrambi rimangono in silenzio, Martino che accarezza piano la spalla di Niccolò, che rimane assorto a pensare. Se fosse per lui Martino sarebbe lì con sé sempre, senza lasciarlo andare mai, ma non vuole nemmeno sembrare troppo bisognoso e finire per costringerlo a stargli accanto. La litigata fatta solo un paio di settimane fa non gli è rimasta indifferente, non vuole sembrare che lo manipoli per stare insieme. Così, anche se dentro si sente morire, lo guarda negli occhi con serenità e sorride. “Vabbè allora facciamo così: questa settimana tienitela per scrivere sto benedetto capitolo e poi il prossimo weekend vieni qui e stiamo insieme, che dici?” 

Martino fa una faccia sconvolta dalla proposta. “Ma siamo appena tornati insieme, cioè sono letteralmente due ore Nì, non mi va di stare tutta la settimana senza vederti.” Ha un tono solo vagamente lamentoso ma per Niccolò è adorabile. 

“Ma smettila dai, tanto sto qui, non scappo mica. E se anche fosse, verrei comunque da te!” E ammicca avvicinandosi al ragazzo per baciarlo un’altra volta. Martino chiude gli occhi e si lascia completamente andare, approfondendo il bacio. In breve si ritrovano entrambi avvinghiati ed eccitati, le mani che vagano ovunque sul corpo dell’altro. Quando sente la mano di Niccolò sulla pelle nuda della schiena si riprende e con uno sforzo non indifferente si allontana quel tanto che basta per guardarlo e fermarlo. 

“Okay, è il caso che vada.” Dice con un sospiro. 

“No, è il caso che prima ti calmi...” lo sguardo di Niccolò si ferma sul cavallo dei jeans di Martino dove è palese il rigonfiamento che lascia poco all’immaginazione. Ha un sorriso malizioso e la lingua in mezzo ai denti, come ogni volta che sta per provocarlo, Martino ormai lo conosce bene. Il fatto è che da quando si erano lasciati, ovvero quasi otto mesi prima, non aveva più avuto rapporti con nessuno e ora con Niccolò che lo bacia e lo tocca nei suoi punto erogeni – il maledetto lo sa perfettamente quali sono e come toccarlo – è davvero difficile resistere. 

Butta fuori l’aria, con gli occhi chiusi pensando a sua madre con Spera. Quando li riapre è tutto tornato alla normalità. “Ecco fatto!” 

“Impressionante... A che hai pensato per riuscirci?” 

“Mi sono solo concentrato.” Prova a mantenere uno sguardo sostenuto, ma Niccolò ha la faccia di chi ha capito tutto. 

“Se certo... Fammi indovinare, tua madre e il dottor Spera?” 

Martino abbassa la testa ridendo sommessamente e annuisce. 

“Che orrore pensare ai propri genitori che scopano.” 

“No ma grazie eh, io in realtà avevo pensato solo a loro che si baciavano e ora ho in mente questa immagine... ewww!” 

“Scusa...” 

Niccolò inizia a ridere di gusto, trascinandosi dietro anche Martino che nota quanto nel giro di un paio d’ore il ragazzo davanti a lui abbia riacquistato la serenità che aveva perso. Mentre recupera la giacca e la tracolla si volta verso lo specchio e si rende conto di avere la stessa espressione. 

Essere tornati insieme li ha di nuovo messi in pace con tutto. Magari non sarà per sempre, perché con Niccolò non si può mai sapere, ma per ora è così e va bene. Si torna al minuto per minuto. E non poteva chiedere di meglio. 

*** 

“Ciao!” Saluta con tono alto dall’ingresso per farsi sentire. 

“Oh ciao Martino.” Il ragazzo vede il dottor Spera uscire dal cucinotto di casa, in camicia e jeans. 

“Roberto, non pensavo saresti venuto stasera.” Nel frattempo lo saluta con una pacca sulle spalle. 

“Beh sono stato a Fiumicino e ho preso del pesce freschissimo e ho pensato che sarebbe stato perfetto per stasera.” 

Alla parola pesce, la mente di Martino vaga per un momento alla conversazione avuta poco prima con Niccolò e lo maledice mentalmente per avergli fatto venire in mente quella scena. Gliela dovrà far pagare in qualche modo prima o poi. 

“E rimani a dormire?” Chiede, sperando per la sua sanità mentale che l’altro risponda di no. 

“Se per te va bene...” Interviene sua madre con sguardo speranzoso. La fissa per un momento e immediatamente la decisione è già presa. 

“A ma’ so due anni che state insieme, che me devi chiede il permesso?” Risponde quindi ridendo. Pazienza per la sua sanità mentale, andrà in terapia ma almeno sua madre sarà felice. 

“Okay... Ma com’è andata?” 

Martino non riesce a non sorridere, sapendo a cosa la madre si sta riferendo. 

“Che ti avevo detto prima di uscire?” Chiede noncurante. 

“Che te lo andavi a riprendere...” 

“È quello che ho fatto. Stiamo di nuovo insieme.” E il sorriso a quelle parole si apre ancora di più. E nella sua mente rivive la stessa situazione proiettata a quasi sei anni prima. 

“Oh che bello! Ma potevi portarlo qui, mi piacerebbe salutarlo, è tanto che non lo vedo.” 

Martino si incupisce sentendo sua madre talmente entusiasta da proporre una cosa che, in circostanze differenti, l’avrebbe reso pieno di gioia. 

“In realtà non è possibile.” Sente lo sguardo da psicologo del dottor Spera addosso. È sempre così da quando quel giorno di sei anni prima aveva deciso di chiedere aiuto per capire come comportarsi con Niccolò, quell’uomo nonostante abbia un atteggiamento fin troppo amichevole che per la maggior parte del tempo è spiazzante, quando si tratta di cose serie assume un comportamento che Martino definirebbe ‘da strizzacervelli’ e che lo mette in soggezione. “Ehm, il disturbo di Nicco è peggiorato, molto, e di sua spontanea volontà ha deciso di farsi ricoverare in una clinica, come atto preventivo.” 

“No, poverino. Quindi ora è lì?” Chiede sua madre, per la quale ormai Niccolò è parte della famiglia tanto che, anche dopo che si erano lasciati, non aveva smesso di preoccuparsi e a voler bene al ragazzo. 

“Martino ti fa di farmi compagnia fuori a fumare?” Interviene Spera. 

Il ragazzo lo guarda strano perché ormai ha imparato a conoscerlo e sa perfettamente che non è così avvezzo al fumo, anzi non lo è affatto, tanto più che è praticamente ora di cena. Accetta perché ha capito che c’è qualcosa di più, forse vuole parlargli. 

“È stata una sua decisione?” Come volevasi dimostrare. 

“Sì, l’ho accompagnato io. I farmaci che prendeva non funzionano più ormai.” 

“Può succedere. E immagino che stia seguendo una terapia lì.” 

“Già, anche se lui dice che è un po’ strana e da quello che mi ha raccontato in effetti un po’ lo è.” 

“Beh sarà sicuramente una di quelle terapie sperimentali ma ti assicuro che funzionano. Ci vuole tempo però, gli effetti si vedono a lungo termine.” 

“Glielo dirò. È parecchio scettico.” 

“E tu? Come stai?” 

“Sto bene. Cioè in realtà è strano perché sono felice di essere tornato con lui, sapere che stiamo insieme mi ha tranquillizzato. Però dall’altra parte sono estremamente preoccupato per lui.” 

“Posso chiedere che ha fatto per decidere di chiudersi in quel posto?” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo e ingoia il nodo alla gola che gli viene ogni volta che ci ripensa. “Ha provato a buttarsi sotto la metro poco prima che ci lasciassimo. Lo hanno fermato prima che lo facesse.” Non lo guarda in volto ma sente la rabbia che gli monta dentro. “Mi avevi detto che quello che leggevo su internet era tutta una cazzata e che non dovevo badarci. Questo però c’era scritto ed è successo.” 

“No, Martino, non rigirarti le cose, ti avevo detto di prenderlo con le pinze e di non controllare i sintomi su internet. È vero, può capitare ma non a tutti i soggetti.” 

“Beh a quanto pare no, visto che ha 24 anni e gli istinti ci sono proprio a quell’età.” 

“Ognuno è diverso Martino. Ad esempio, ci sono ragazzi che non accettano di farsi aiutare. Lui lo ha persino chiesto di sua spontanea volontà, mi hai detto. Perché sento tutta questa rabbia?” 

“Non sono arrabbiato...” 

“Invece sì. Se non vuoi, non dirmelo, ma con qualcuno dovrai parlarne, lo sai?” 

Martino sospira e guarda il panorama davanti a lui, dove il gazometro spicca sopra a tutti i palazzi che lo circondano e lo illuminano da basso. “È che mi sento in colpa perché lui stava male e non mi sono accorto di nulla. E ora è lì e per carità eh, sta meglio sicuramente, ma ho paura che possa fare qualche altra stronzata e io non sarò lì con lui.” 

“Potrebbe succedere anche se non fosse lì.” 

“Grazie Roberto, mi sento meglio sapendolo.” Risponde piccato e sarcastico come ogni volta che è nervoso. 

“Sto solo dicendo che l’unico modo per evitarlo sarebbe stare con lui 24 ore su 24 e non è umanamente possibile.” 

“Perché no?” 

“Perché potrebbe avere un attacco magari mentre è in bagno e non penso che lo seguiresti anche lì, altrimenti, te lo dico, il problema non sarebbe il suo disturbo.” 

Il ragazzo sorride a mezza bocca e annuisce. “Okay, ho capito che vuoi dire.” C’è ancora un accenno di rabbia nella voce che subito viene notato da Roberto. 

“Non essere troppo duro con te stesso. Se avesse avuto un attacco psicotico davanti a te sicuramente saresti intervenuto, ma così come è successo non potevi fare niente, anche volendo non eri lì e non devi sentirti in colpa per questo.” Roberto gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e rientra in casa, lasciandolo lì solo a pensare. 

Sa perfettamente che Spera ha ragione, razionalmente lo sa, ma la paura di perdere Niccolò è così forte che il raziocinio si annulla praticamente del tutto. 

_Fanculo la tesi, domani torno da lui!_

*** 

Entra nella struttura con il computer nella tracolla, perché è certo che appena lo vedrà lo ammorberà con la questione tesi, ma ha deciso che vuole stare con lui più tempo possibile e può farlo solo andando lì. Appena vede l’infermiera alla reception sfodera il suo sorriso migliore e chiede il badge per salire. 

“Mi dispiace Martino, ma oggi non è il caso.” Subito scattano tutti i campanelli d’allarme nel cervello. 

“Perché?” 

“Non sta molto bene oggi.” 

“Cioè? Cos'ha?” 

L'infermiera gli fa cenno di attendere e si allontana, andando a chiamare il medico di turno. In quei due minuti in cui attende, nella mente si affacciano mille scenari diversi, uno più catastrofico dell’altro. E l’ansia prende il sopravvento, andando a stringergli la gola in una morsa e a chiudergli lo stomaco, tanto che quasi avrebbe voglia di vomitare. Quando vede comparire il medico, si avvicina e pone la stessa domanda. 

“È normale che ci siano ricadute depressive, fanno parte del disturbo ed essendo ancora agli inizi della terapia non è strano che ricompaiano.” 

“Okay. Posso vederlo? Prometto che non darò disturbo...” 

“Non è il caso. In queste situazioni è meglio evitare ulteriori stress.” 

“La prego, voglio solo fargli sapere che sono qui per lui.” Quando vede il medico ancora contrariato, continua. “Almeno un saluto veloce. Un minuto per fargli sapere che sono venuto e poi me ne vado. Lo giuro!” 

Il medico rimane in silenzio, poi acconsente alla visita. “Un minuto. Poi ti faccio venire a chiamare dall’infermiera.” 

Martino ringrazia e sale velocemente le scale, arrivando in pochi secondi davanti la porta della stanza. Entra piano, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e nota che è completamente al buio. Si avvicina al letto e già abituato alla poca visibilità della camera – illuminata solo dal bagliore che viene dalla porta aperta – vede la figura di Niccolò sdraiato di schiena rispetto al lato dove si trova Martino. 

“Lasciatemi solo per favore.” Mormora nel cuscino Niccolò, senza nemmeno voltarsi per vedere chi sia entrato. La voce tremante di chi sta chiaramente piangendo, o ha appena pianto, porta alla luce una sofferenza così palese che Martino sente il cuore ancora più pesante. 

Martino si siede sul letto e gli accarezza piano la spalla. Niccolò si volta di scatto. Non riesce a vedere bene il suo volto ma è sicuro che sia stupito dalla sua presenza. 

“Che ci fai qui?” 

“Mi mancavi e avevo voglia di vederti.” Sorride anche se ha lo stomaco strettissimo e mostra una serenità e sicurezza che non sente per niente. Si sdraia accanto a lui e lo abbraccia da dietro. “So che è banale, ma come stai?” 

“Non sto molto bene.” Sussurra, trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo. 

“Me ne vuoi parlare?” Niccolò denega con la testa. “Posso fare qualcosa per farti stare meglio?” 

Il ragazzo si volta e poggia la testa nell’incavo del collo di Martino. “Non lo so... Mi fai un favore?” 

“Tutto quello che vuoi.” 

“Hai presente la felpa blu che mi hai regalato il Natale che ci siamo messi insieme? Andresti nel nostro appartamento a prendermela? Vorrei averla qui con me.” 

Martino ha un colpo al cuore quando sente Niccolò dire “nostro” riferendosi al vecchio appartamento della nonna dove si erano trasferiti dopo il liceo. Poi si concentra sulla sua richiesta e sorride perché in cinque anni non è cambiato nulla. Gli aveva regalato quella felpa al loro primo Natale, pochi giorni dopo che si erano ritrovati, perché Niccolò l’aveva vista da Alcott e aveva detto che amava le felpe ma che quella in particolare, blu come almeno la metà del guardaroba di Martino, gli ricordava proprio lui. Non l’aveva comprata in quel momento e Martino aveva deciso di regalargliela, così “avrai sempre qualcosa che ti ricorda me”. E in breve quella felpa era diventata un’ancora cui aggrapparsi quando una crisi depressiva lo colpiva e Martino non era lì con lui. 

“Certo. Te la porto domani, okay?” 

“Chiedi le chiavi a mia mamma, le ha lei.” 

“Okay. Ascolta, abbiamo solo un minuto, poi devo andare, non mi fanno restare oggi. Che vuoi fare nel prossimo minuto?” 

“Mi baci?” 

Martino sorride e gli alza il volto per posare le labbra sulle sue. Sente il sapore salato delle lacrime versate fino a pochi minuti prima, e con esse tutto il tormento che lo divora dall’interno e che vorrebbe essere in grado di buttare via, magari a forza di baci. Sa che non è possibile ma spera che almeno gli dia un po’ di sollievo. 

Anche solo per un minuto. 

*** 


	2. Capitolo 2

** Capitolo 2 **

Entra nella macchina di Giovanni, sospirando pesantemente. Ha preferito farsi venire a prendere piuttosto che usare la sua macchina, tornare in quella casa dopo quasi un anno che non ci mette piede gli mette troppa ansia. 

Giovanni lo saluta come al solito e mette in moto. Non ha nemmeno bisogno del navigatore, tante sono le volte che è stato a casa di Niccolò durante l’ultimo anno di liceo: in poche settimane dacché era cominciato il primo semestre, era diventata il ritrovo studio dei contrabbandieri, se volevano coinvolgere Martino, che ormai stava più dal suo ragazzo che a casa sua. Ed era d’obbligo coinvolgerlo, dato che dei quattro era quello che andava meglio a scuola ‘nonostante le circostanze’, come diceva lui stesso. 

Per un po’ rimangono zitti, poi Giovanni rompe il silenzio. “Quindi avete chiarito? Tu e Niccolò intendo...”

“Sì, siamo ufficialmente tornati insieme.” Risponde con un sorriso.

“I suoi lo sanno?”

“Non gliel’ho chiesto ma credo di sì, visto che devo andare a prendere le chiavi da loro.”

“Ti farai una copia?”

“No Gio, voglio che sia lui a darmele, poi finché sta rinchiuso lì non voglio proprio tornare in quella casa, se non quando è strettamente necessario. Come ora.”

“Giusto.”

“Tu che mi dici?”

“Cosa?”

“Sei stranamente silenzioso e stai puntando l’attenzione su di me. Che c’è?”

Giovanni sorride perché, nonostante i problemi che sta vivendo con Niccolò, Martino è ancora lo stesso migliore amico, che lo conosce così bene da sapere quando qualcosa non va, anche solo con uno sguardo. 

“Mi sono rivisto con Eva.” Poi tace. Come se questo spiegasse ogni cosa. 

Ma in realtà non spiega assolutamente niente, anzi pone solo altre domande. 

“E...?” 

“E niente, ci siamo solo presi un caffè insieme. Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’.”

“Gio te devo fa’ l’interrogatorio?”

“Giuro, non è successo altro... però mi ha detto che non si frequenta più con quel tipo con cui l’ho vista. Non lo so... non vorrei illudermi.”

“Magari è la volta giusta.”

“Tu sai qualcosa!”

“Cosa? No, no, non so niente.”

“Martino!”

“Okay, l’hoconvintaadarsiunaltrachanceconte.” Dice tutto d’un fiato, come quando Eva lo sgama su una qualsiasi cosa. 

“Cosa? Quando?”

“Te l’avevo detto che stavo lavorando anche per te, no? Lascia fare...” Per il resto del viaggio, quegli ultimi cinque minuti prima di arrivare a destinazione, rimangono in silenzio. È un silenzio rilassante? No, ma Martino al momento non ha voglia di rompere quella specie di quiete che c’è. 

“L’hai convinta... Non è esattamente esaltante.” Dice Giovanni, una volta spenta la macchina.

“No, non in quel senso, scemo!”

“E in quale senso?”

“Aveva paura, perché quello che ha provato e continua a provare per te è davvero forte, nonostante il tempo e tutta la gente che è passata nel mezzo. È come tra me e Niccolò. Aveva solo bisogno di una spinta a buttarsi, come ne ho avuto bisogno io. Questo non vuol dire che quello che provo per Niccolò non sia reale, no? Lo stesso vale per lei.”

“Okay. Quindi dovrei riprovarci?”

“Non era quello che volevi?”

“Sì... forse ho un po’ paura anche io.”

“Beh, pensa a questo: io mi sto dando un’altra occasione con il mio ragazzo storico, che mi ha tradito, ha tentato il suicidio, ha un disturbo borderline e sta in una clinica psichiatrica ora.”

Rimangono a guardarsi in silenzio, finché Giovanni non scoppia a ridere, trascinandosi dietro anche Martino. “Okay, non c’è storia, hai vinto tu.”

“Dai, andiamo a recupera’ ste chiavi va...”

Scendono dalla macchina e Martino suona il citofono di casa Fares.

Quando arrivano al piano, la porta è già aperta e la madre di Niccolò li accoglie con un sorriso, anche se si vede che è stanca, lo sguardo decisamente preoccupato.  _ Comprensibile  _ pensa Martino mentre la saluta.

“Ciao Anna, sono venuto a prendere le chiavi di casa. Niccolò mi ha chiesto di prendergli una felpa.”

“Tu non le hai più?”

“No, da quando ha cambiato la serratura.”

“Ah giusto, per il furto.”

“Quale furto?”

“Non lo sai?” Martino scuote la testa, rimanendo in silenzio. “Ah vero, credo sia successo poco dopo che vi eravate lasciati. Sono entrati in casa e hanno preso alcuni quadri e il computer di Niccolò. Così per sicurezza abbiamo cambiato la serratura. Poi il disturbo è peggiorato e lo abbiamo convinto a tornare a vivere qui. Il resto lo sai.”

Martino è senza parole. Quindi non ha cambiato la serratura per non permettergli più di entrare in casa. Non era dovuto alla loro rottura. Non c’entrava nulla nemmeno con il suo disturbo. Perché non gliel’ha detto? Perché gli ha fatto credere che fosse stato così crudele da fargli una cosa del genere? Poi si rende conto che se gliel’avesse confessato, Martino si sarebbe preoccupato, ancora, e non avrebbe voluto. Voleva allontanarlo per permettergli di vivere una vita lontano da lui, dal suo disturbo, da tutti i problemi che questo comporta. Di nuovo. Non può davvero prendersela perché vuole proteggerlo, anche se in modo per lui assolutamente contorto.

“Ecco qua.” Anna torna da lui con le chiavi in mano, consegnandogliele insieme a un pacchetto incartato con decorazioni natalizie.

“Grazie. Questo cos’è?” Chiede poi rigirandosi in mano il pacchetto.

“Era un pensiero di Natale che ti avevo preso l’anno scorso, ma poi con Niccolò vi siete lasciati e non ci siamo più visti. Ma ci tenevo a dartelo. Anche se con quasi un anno di ritardo.”

“Oddio, grazie Anna, non dovevi. Io non ti ho preso niente.”

“Figurati. Aprilo!” Lo incoraggia lei con un sorriso.

Martino mette le chiavi di casa in tasca e con cura scarta il regalo. Quello che vede lo lascia piacevolmente stupito: un giradischi 45 giri vintage a forma di ventiquattrore che richiama i famosi giradischi portatili del passato. 

“Mi ricordavo che ti piacevano i dischi in vinile e Niccolò mi aveva detto che però non avevi un giradischi. Ho pensato potesse farti piacere.”

Sorride, rigirandoselo tra le mani prima di ringraziare la donna con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia. “Assolutamente sì. Lo adoro!” Non ne fa mai parola, ma ha ereditato questa passione da suo padre, che era solito mettere su qualche pezzo di Battisti o di Califano quando era piccolo, probabilmente è l’unica cosa positiva che ricorda volentieri di lui. Gli artisti che ascoltava suo padre non gli sono mai piaciuti, ma la pulizia del suono che usciva dal giradischi e il modo in cui si usava lo avevano sempre affascinato. Poi con il suo lavoro alla radio, si era messo sotto a studiare la storia della musica, così da essere pronto in un futuro a presentare un programma musicale, come i grandi deejay che ascolta sempre in macchina. 

Ringrazia ancora Anna per il regalo e con Giovanni si dirigono verso casa. 

***

Entrare di nuovo in quello stabile, dove ha vissuto per quasi tre anni, gli riporta alla mente ogni più piccolo ricordo, tutti belli in fin dei conti. Per un momento rivive il giorno in cui si è trasferito definitivamente lì, la notte precedente non aveva dormito e nonostante si sentisse uno straccio, una volta varcata la soglia di quella che sarebbe stata  _ casa _ , l’adrenalina gli aveva dato abbastanza carica da rimanere ancora una notte sveglio – o forse non era l’adrenalina, ma solo Niccolò che, preso dalla frenesia, aveva deciso di inaugurare tutte le stanze facendoci l’amore almeno una volta. 

Entra nell’appartamento e il respiro si spezza non appena accende le luci. È tutto completamente sottosopra e potrebbe sembrare il risultato del furto di cui parlava la signora Fares, eppure Martino sa che non è così. Riconosce gli effetti di una crisi psicotica mista a un attacco d’ira. È già successo in passato, quando era troppo sotto stress e la pressione era troppo forte, bastava una parola fuori posto, uno sguardo diverso nei suoi confronti e la sua reazione era uno scatto di rabbia, così forte da distruggere tutto quello che ha intorno. L'ultimo di cui ha memoria risale a quando lo aveva lasciato. 

Ricorda ancora tutto nei minimi dettagli, come un tatuaggio sottopelle che non andrà più via. 

_ 8 mesi prima _

Le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte; fortunatamente funzionava di nuovo dopo mesi in cui era rimasto fuori uso. Giocherellando con la chiave della macchina era entrato in casa, notando subito che la casa era già illuminata, segno che Niccolò era arrivato prima di lui.

“Ehi, sono a casa.” Nessuno aveva risposto.  _ Strano _ . Aveva posato la tracolla sul tappeto davanti all’ingresso, notando poi le sue valigie accanto alla porta, quel set completo che sua madre gli aveva regalato per il compleanno, come augurio che potesse viaggiare tanto, una volta presa quella benedetta laurea in Scienze delle Comunicazioni.

“Ohi.” Aveva cercato di richiamare il ragazzo, ma ancora una volta nessuna risposta.

Niccolò si era poi palesato con una faccia che traboccava... disprezzo. 

“Eccoti. Credevo di avere le visioni e che non ci fosse nessuno in casa.” Aveva tentato di sembrare più sereno e calmo di quanto non fosse, perché si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava. “Ma che hai? Perché ci sono le mie valigie all’ingresso?”

“Non lo capisci da solo? Te ne devi andare.”

“Andare dove, scusa?”

“Va bene, cerco di essere più chiaro. Ti sto lasciando. Ti ho fatto le valigie con tutta la tua roba e te ne devi anda’.”

“Cosa? Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?” 

“Senti, chiaramente non sta funzionando tra noi. Per cui visto che è casa di mia nonna, sei tu che te ne devi andare e sono stato anche gentile, te le ho fatte io le valigie. Devi solo andartene.”

“Cosa non sta funzionando? Che stai a di’? È colpa del disturbo?”

“Ti sembro in preda a una crisi psicotica? Semplicemente non voglio più stare con te. Te ne devi andare.”

Martino si era guardato intorno confuso, poi aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Niccolò, che però aveva fatto un passo indietro. “Nì, non mi basta. Devi darmi un motivo in più, uno serio per cui non vuoi più stare con me.” 

“Non mi interessa, non sono tenuto a dirti un cazzo, Marti. Vattene!”

“Nì, ti prego...” Martino aveva tentato di prendere la mano di Niccolò e agganciare il suo sguardo. 

A quel punto qualcosa era scattato nel ragazzo più grande. Aveva spintonato Martino con una tale violenza che lo aveva fatto cadere a terra, “Non mi toccare!” Gli aveva poi urlato addosso, spaventando Martino al punto tale che non era riuscito a dire una parola. Si era rialzato in piedi e aveva raccolto le sue cose da terra, il telefono e il portafoglio che erano scivolati durante l’impatto. 

“Me ne vado, okay. Semmai torno domani, magari hai cambiato idea.”

“No!” Aveva mormorato Niccolò, ormai di nuovo calmo.

Aveva preso le valige e le aveva portate sul pianerottolo, tornando dentro solo per tentare un’ultima volta di far cambiare idea al ragazzo. Niccolò era rimasto in piedi nel salone, la testa bassa e gli occhi puntati al pavimento.

“Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio, che ti ha fatto incazzare, ti prego dimmelo. Non lasciarmi e basta...”

Il ragazzo aveva alzato lo sguardo e senza alcuna emozione nella voce lo aveva pugnalato con una singola frase. “Non ti amo più.” 

Martino si era morso il labbro inferiore per evitare di piangere davanti a lui. “Non ci credo. Non  _ ti  _ credo.” Avrebbe voluto essere più risoluto ma la voce aveva tremato.

“Questa è l’unica cosa che ti dirò. Fattela bastare.”

E così aveva distrutto tutto. Credeva per sempre. 

Ora invece eccolo qui a riprendere la felpa che gli aveva regalato 5 anni fa per portargliela e dimostrargli quanto ancora il suo sentimento sia forte. Sincero. Reale.

“Certo che c’è veramente un casino qua dentro.” Giovanni è spiazzato anche più di Martino, vedendo la casa ridotta in quello stato.

“Già...”

“Saranno stati i ladri?”

“No, credo sia stato Niccolò. Uno scatto d’ira probabilmente.”

“Cazzo...”

“Mi aiuti a sistemare tutto? Non mi va di lasciare casa in questo stato. Intanto prendo la felpa.”

Iniziano a pulire quanto più possono, con Martino che dà all’amico le direttive su cosa fare e cosa lasciar perdere. Poi mentre si adoperano, rimangono in silenzio, concentrati su ciò che c’è da fare.

“A che pensi?” Chiede Giovanni mentre finisce di spazzare a terra.

“L’ultima volta che sono stato qui, lui non stava bene. Sono stato proprio un fidanzato di merda.”

“Smettila di colpevolizzarti. Non potevi farci nulla. Basta!”

“Sì, lo so, ma non posso far finta che non sia successo. Starò meglio anche io quando sarà fuori da quella cazzo di clinica.” 

“Quanto ancora dovrà stare lì, a proposito?”

“Un mese in tutto, quindi ancora tre settimane. Saranno le tre settimane più lunghe della mia vita.”

“Quanto sei melodrammatico.”

Nel giro di poche ore riescono a dare una parvenza di ordine almeno in salone e nella camera da letto.

Poi Giovanni decide di accompagnarlo in clinica, anche lui vuole rivedere Niccolò e stargli vicino in qualche modo. Il loro rapporto si era stretto nel momento in cui quel 15 dicembre 2018 Giovanni aveva visto Martino finalmente sereno e aveva capito che Niccolò era la causa e l’effetto di quella serenità. Finalmente, dopo tanta merda che Martino aveva dovuto accollarsi durante quell’anno. 

***

_ “Grazie per avermi portato la felpa, oggi.” _

“Ce l’hai addosso?”

_ “Sì, stranamente c’è il tuo profumo sopra.”  _ Dice, sorridendo alla cornetta e sentendo Martino fare lo stesso dall’altra parte.

“Già, potrei avercene spruzzato un po’ prima di venire oggi.”

_ “Lo sapevo... Senti, mi prometti che vieni sabato e ti lasci il resto della settimana per lavorare alla tesi?” _

“Okay, te lo prometto. Ma non garantisco che riesca a scrivere eh...”

_ “Ci riuscirai... Ora devo andare, ho pochi minuti ancora e vorrei chiamare i miei.” _

“Certo, ci sentiamo domani?” Martino sa di sembrare un po’ appiccicoso, ma vorrebbe davvero poter stare più tempo con lui. 

_ “Assolutamente sì. Poi domani mi arriva anche un nuovo compagno di stanza e ti dovrò raccontare tutto.” _

“Mi sembra grandioso, se ti permettono di avere qualcuno in stanza con te.”

_ “Sì, non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo, spero sia simpatico. Ho provato a chiedere agli infermieri ma non mi hanno potuto dire nulla. So solo che ha più o meno la nostra età.” _

_ Ah. _

Non sa davvero come prendere questa notizia, ma di certo non può palesare il suo disappunto, stando lui lì dentro.

“Forte!”

_ Chi diavolo sarà questo tizio?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il mio regalo di fine anno... Spero vi piaccia. Si sono capite alcune cose lasciate sospese da Il cuore distante e da qui la storia prenderà una nuova piega :)
> 
> ***Piccola comunicazione!!!***
> 
> Non credo sarò costante nella pubblicazione di questa storia come lo sono stata per Il cuore distante, cercherò di essere il più regolare possibile ma non credo di riuscire a scrivere e pubblicare un capitolo a settimana, spero sarete clementi e pazienti <3 
> 
> Che altro dire? Grazie come sempre a tutti coloro che leggono, recensiscono, mettono un kudo alla mia storia e ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo... sicuramente il prossimo anno :P   
> A presto  
> Babykit


	3. Capitolo 3

** Capitolo 3 **

_ “Va bene, cerco di essere più chiaro. Ti sto lasciando. Ti ho fatto le valigie con tutta la tua roba e te ne devi  _ _ anda _ _ ’.” _

_ “Cosa? Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”  _

_ “Senti, chiaramente non sta funzionando tra noi. Per cui visto che è casa di mia nonna, sei tu che te ne devi andare e sono stato anche gentile, te le ho fatte io le valigie. Devi solo andartene.” _

_ “Cosa non sta funzionando? Che stai a di’? È colpa del disturbo?” _

_ “Ti sembro in preda a una crisi psicotica? Semplicemente non voglio più stare con te. Te ne devi andare.” _

Si sveglia di soprassalto, con il respiro spezzato, si volta verso la sveglia sul comodino e nota che sono appena le quattro del mattino. È da quando Martino gli ha portato la felpa che fatica a dormire e ogni volta che riesce a prendere sonno, rivive il momento in cui lo ha lasciato e gli ha spezzato il cuore. In quel momento la riteneva la cosa migliore "fagli male adesso per non distruggerlo dopo", ma alla fine dei conti non si era rivelata una scelta poi molto saggia. Di cosa si dovrebbe stupire però? La razionalità e le scelte giuste non sono mai state il suo forte. Era migliorato nel momento in cui Martino era entrato nella sua vita, ma quando ha le crisi e il cervello parte per la tangente nemmeno la sua presenza lo aiuta.

Forse dovrebbe parlarne con lo psichiatra della struttura, ma sa che in realtà il problema è il nuovo ragazzo con cui condivide la stanza.

**_ 4 giorni prima _ **

Dalla sera precedente, ha ancora indosso la felpa che Martino gli ha portato. Ha ancora il suo profumo e non riesce a togliersela, se non per lavarsi. Sa che esagera a comportarsi così, ma il suo ragazzo gli manca incredibilmente e - anche se è stata una sua decisione - stare chiuso in questa dannata clinica senza poterlo vedere è una tortura. Avere addosso il suo odore lo fa stare meglio e gli dà la sensazione che sia più vicino. In più è agitato perché oggi pomeriggio arriverà un nuovo ragazzo e dovrà condividere con lui la stanza. 

Appena era entrato là dentro, aveva un compagno di stanza – un signore di 58 anni con una grave forma di depressione – ma era stato spostato già il giorno dopo ed era rimasto da solo in quella camera, perciò si era abituato praticamente subito, gli sembrava quasi di essere a casa dei suoi. Quasi.

Ora invece, chissà come sarà il nuovo ragazzo: di lui non sa nulla e questo gli mette addosso un'ansia terribile. La reazione di Martino di ieri sera però lo ha tranquillizzato, sembrava entusiasta della cosa, sapere di avere il suo appoggio, nonostante la delusione che deve aver provato in tutti i mesi passati, gli dà una forza che non credeva possibile. E sapere che ancora, nonostante tutto, riponga ancora fiducia in lui... beh, lo fa sentire amato come mai prima d’ora. 

Questo si riflette anche nei suoi disegni, non più così scuri e pieni di nero, nessun tratto indeciso e marcato. Adesso usa colori chiari e spesso il soggetto dei suoi disegni è l’amore, chiaramente astratto, perché non è così bravo a disegnare – anche se a Martino piace la sua “arte” - come adesso che si trova sul suo letto e diverse matite sparse sul copriletto e il blocco dei fogli in mano. 

Nel frattempo sente dei rumori fuori la porta della stanza, poi un ragazzo moro e alto entra e butta una sacca sul pavimento con un gesto brusco. Seguono una coppia e l’infermiera che, come aveva fatto con lui, gli dice che quella sarà la sua camera e poi lascia i tre da soli.

“Beh mi sembra un bel posto, no?” Dice la donna, con uno sguardo poco convinto.

“Se, come no. È una merda qui.” Il ragazzo è chiaramente insofferente.

“Non parlare così a tua madre.”

“Vabbè, ve ne potete anche andare adesso. Il vostro lavoro è finito.” Poi si butta sul letto e aspetta che i due se ne vadano. 

“D’accordo, ci vediamo domani.”

“Tranquilli, non scapperò!”

Quelli che sono chiaramente i suoi genitori lo salutano e se ne vanno. Niccolò cerca di non farsi notare, per un momento si è sentito un po’ di troppo in quella stanza. Riprende a disegnare, prendendo un respiro profondo sulla felpa, fingendo noncuranza, anche se muore dalla voglia di sapere di questo ragazzo.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, ma sente il suo sguardo addosso tutto il tempo. 

“Io sono Emanuele, comunque.” Rompe la quiete il nuovo ragazzo.

Alza la testa e lo guarda con un sorriso. “Niccolò!” Si protende verso l’altro per stringergli la mano. 

“Da quanto sei qui?” 

“Un paio di settimane. Vedrai che ti troverai bene qui. Non è così male come sembra.” 

“Chissà... Tu perché sei qui?” 

“Sono borderline. Non era più gestibile a casa e ho deciso di venire qui.” 

“Aspetta, sei venuto qui volontariamente?” 

“Certo! Mi sono reso conto di non stare bene e rischiavo di far star male non solo me, ma anche chi mi è vicino. Tu invece?”

“Sono bipolare, a quanto pare…”

“Non mi sembri molto convinto.”

“Non lo so… so solo che la mia ragazza è scappata appena l’ha saputo e i miei, come hai potuto notare, mi hanno buttato qui dentro alla prima occasione.” 

Niccolò sente tanta rabbia nel tono di voce di Emanuele. Questo ragazzo sicuramente non ha preso bene la notizia del suo disturbo. 

“Beh probabilmente i tuoi vogliono aiutarti. E magari la tua ragazza non era quella giusta.”

“Oddio, non dirmi che sei uno di quei tipi che credono nelle anime gemelle e stronzate varie?” La faccia di disgusto del suo nuovo compagno di stanza lo fa sorridere. Anche i contrabbandieri lo hanno sempre preso in giro per questo suo lato. 

“Sono romantico, sì!”

“E sei fidanzato?” 

“Sì, diciamo che compenso il mio ragazzo, che invece a gesti romantici non è un granché. Però mi ama e me lo sa dimostrare quando vuole.” 

“Ragazzo? Sei gay?”

“Non proprio. Ma sto con un ragazzo, sì.” 

“Buon per te!”

Spera davvero che questo interrogatorio finisca presto. Gli sembra di essere davanti all’Inquisizione, Emanuele ha un tono e uno sguardo così incazzato col mondo che gli mette ansia e nervosismo. Fortunatamente, l’infermiera lo porta via per dei controlli e Niccolò può finalmente rilassarsi con i suoi disegni. 

Per il resto dei giorni, ogni volta che rimane da solo con lui, una sensazione di disagio permane sia dentro di sé che nell’aria circostante ed è arrivata al culmine ieri sera.

**_ La sera prima _ **

È risalito in camera dopo aver sfruttato tutto il tempo a disposizione per le chiamate con Martino - gli ha detto che è riuscito a scrivere più di metà capitolo ed è abbastanza soddisfatto, tanto che sicuramente entro la prossima settimana riuscirà a portarlo al relatore, “quanto sei secchione!” “ehi sto cercando di impegnarmi per poter venire da te e stare insieme di più. Che stronzo!”; inoltre ha saputo che il suo capo vuole parlargli e Niccolò ha dovuto tranquillizzarlo che, senza ombra di dubbio, non sarà niente di grave e di certo non lo licenzierà, come invece ha subito ipotizzato Martino “non fare la drama queen, non sei Silvia!” “mi stai paragonando a Silvia?” “okay forse ho esagerato un po’, ma smettila di pensare al peggio. Andrà tutto bene” “speriamo!”. 

Appena entra in camera, trova Emanuele che nasconde qualcosa sotto le coperte. 

“Che vuoi?” Subito si mette sulla difensiva.

“Niente. Penso che il telefono di sotto sia libero, se vuoi chiamare i tuoi.”

L’altro sorride e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. “Non ho bisogno del loro telefono. Ho il mio.” E mostra a Niccolò uno smartphone piccolo ma pratico. 

“Sai che non si possono usare i telefoni qui per le prime settimane?”

“Io me ne sbatto delle regole. Non sto mica in carcere.”

“Okay, come ti pare.” Niccolò si butta sul suo letto e prende in mano degli spartiti su cui sta buttando giù una melodia. È da quando Martino è tornato ad essere il suo ragazzo che si sente ispirato e vuole creare qualcosa di speciale da dedicare a lui. 

“Disegni, suoni. Ma sei n’artista?” Emanuele attira di nuovo l’attenzione su di sé. Lo fa sempre ogni volta che sono soli, come se non riuscisse a sopportare il silenzio intorno a lui. Da una parte lo capisce, ma quando è così ispirato, ha come l’impressione che lo faccia apposta per distrarlo. E irritarlo.

“Più o meno. Sono laureato al Conservatorio quindi...”

“Figo! E che stai facendo adesso?”

“Sto scrivendo una composizione per il mio ragazzo.”

“Eww come sei sdolcinato. Fai quasi cariare i denti. Ma lui è come te?”

“In che senso?”

“Ha un disturbo o qualcosa del genere?”

“No, fortunatamente sta bene.”

“Allora puoi anche evitartela quella lagna che stai scrivendo.” Poi scoppia a ridere e si butta sul letto, mettendo le braccia dietro la nuca.

Niccolò lo guarda infastidito e sospira, cercando di mantenere la calma. Si vede che gli stabilizzatori dell’umore iniziano a fare effetto, perché solo qualche settimana fa lo avrebbe preso a pugni. “Perché?”

“Perché non funzionerà mai a lungo termine. Lui non ti capirà mai fino in fondo perché non sa cosa vuol dire avere un disturbo mentale e non lo saprà mai.”

“Esiste anche l’empatia.”

“Non è la stessa cosa. Non basta. A un certo punto si stancherà degli sbalzi d’umore, della rabbia improvvisa, dei momenti down. Si stancherà di te e mollerà. Tutte le storie così hanno una data di scadenza. Alla fine mollano tutti.” 

Niccolò percepisce il dolore che deve aver provato Emanuele quando la sua ragazza l’ha lasciato, ma non tutti sono così. Martino, dopo un primo momento di incertezza dovuto alla paura provata quella notte a Milano e lo scoprire così all’improvviso cosa avesse, non ha mai avuto dubbi, tentennamenti o altro. Lo ha amato da subito, senza remore e dandogli tutto sé stesso. 

“Non sono d’accordo. Solo perché la tua ragazza non ha retto il colpo, non è detto che tutti gli altri siano così. È una grandissima generalizzazione che non regge.”

“Beh il tempo mi darà ragione. Da quant’è che state insieme tu e il tipo tuo?”

“Cinque anni.”

Per un momento Emanuele rimane senza parole, poi sembra riprendersi. “Ah, più a lungo di quanto credessi. E allora è solo questione di tempo.”

Questo discorso gli ha messo così tanto angoscia addosso che alla fine ha passato la notte in bianco, con l’incubo del ricordo della loro rottura che lo perseguita come un fantasma la notte di Natale.

Così, adesso, è seduto sulla panca del giardino esterno, cercando di godersi il sole ancora tiepido, anche se le giornate sono diventate decisamente più fredde e il sole cali velocemente. Vorrebbe una sigaretta o una canna per distendere i nervi, ma lì dentro sono severamente vietate, così deve trovare modi alternativi per rilassarsi.

È con gli occhi chiusi quando sente due mani poggiarsi sulle palpebre e una voce inconfondibile sussurrare all’orecchio “chi sono?” Subito il sorriso fa capolino sul volto e si volta immediatamente, trovandosi Martino davanti.

“Ciao!” Sussurra, già sulle labbra dell’altro, per poi baciarlo senza dare il tempo al ragazzo di rispondere.

Sente Martino reagire immediatamente, sorridendo e permettendo alla lingua di Niccolò di sfiorare la sua. Lentamente, continuando a baciarlo, Martino si sposta e si siede accanto a lui, per poi abbracciarlo. 

“Come stai?”

“Benino dai. È stata una settimana pesante.” 

“Ti vedo che hai una faccia un po’ sbattuta. Come mai? Che è successo?”

“Ma nulla di che... Faccio fatica a dormire. Mi sembra di essere in quell’opera ‘sleeping is like death’*. Hai presente?”

“Ehm no?” L’espressione di Martino è incuriosita, ma Niccolò nota una punta di preoccupazione.

“Vabbè, in pratica è una specie di installazione dove c’è una stanza con un letto, circondato da fili neri che ricordano le ragnatele, ma è un po’ tetro.”

“È deprimente, Nì. Perché non riesci a dormire?” La preoccupazione prende il sopravvento.

Niccolò non vorrebbe dirgli nulla, perché ha già tanto cui pensare e non gli serve che gli metta ancora più carico addosso. Però ha bisogno di sfogarsi e Martino è sempre stata la sua àncora.

“Okay, si tratta del nuovo ragazzo che è in camera con me.”

“Cioè?” Martino gli accarezza il viso, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a lui.

“Non lo sopporto. Sembra sempre incazzato. È sempre arrogante e acido nel modo di parlare. È snervante. E poi mi ha fatto tutto un discorso che... non che mi abbia fatto dubitare ma sai, non sto ancora abbastanza bene e non mi ha fatto dormire.”

“Quale discorso?”

È ancora un po’ reticente a parlare, ma Martino lo guarda con così tanto amore da convincerlo a lasciarsi completamente andare. “So che è una domanda cretina, ma tu mi capisci quando ho un momento down o quando ho uno scatto di rabbia, lo sai che non è mai rivolto a te, vero? Che non c’entri niente, mai?”

“Certo che sì. Non l’ho mai presa sul personale, altrimenti non saremmo durati cinque anni, tu che dici? E poi Nicco, anche se magari i tuoi momenti down sono più pesanti e difficili da superare, tutti li abbiamo. Che discorso ti ha fatto sto tizio? Che ti ha detto per farti stare così?”

“Mah niente, tutto un discorso sul fatto che tu sei normale e che non potrai mai capirmi del tutto perché non sai cosa vuol dire davvero avere un disturbo mentale. Cose così.” Non riesce a guardarlo in volto mentre riassume quello che Emanuele gli ha detto. 

Si sente un po’ idiota a farsi condizionare in questo modo da un tizio qualunque che conosce da una settimana, eppure non riesce a farne a meno. È una fortuna che Martino lo conosce come nessun altro e sa come riportarlo sul giusto binario.

“Nicco tu sei normale. E non serve avere un disturbo mentale per stare vicino a qualcuno che ce l’ha e amarlo. Serve comprensione e amore. E quello non ci manca. Giusto? Tu ti senti amato da me, vero?”

“Sì. Tantissimo.”

“E poi noi abbiamo il nostro modo di andare avanti insieme. Ricordi? Minuto per minuto. E ti pare che per un minuto non riesca a starti vicino e a comprenderti? Anche se quel minuto fa parte di un momento down?” 

“Sì, certo. Scusami, non dovrei farmi influenzare da pensieri del genere.”

“Ehi ci sta, okay? Può capitare che se uno fa un discorso particolare, che ci colpisce, ci vengano dubbi. L’importante è parlarne, okay?” Niccolò annuisce, con un piccolo sorriso, ancora un po’ debole. “Ora ti faccio ridere. Quando mi hai detto che ci sarebbe stato un ragazzo nuovo in camera con te, mi sono ingelosito e ho avuto paura che potesse farti perdere la testa. Ero venuto qui con l’intenzione di mettere in chiaro le cose con questo tizio. Ma ora mi hai praticamente detto che non c’è pericolo e mi sono tranquillizzato.”

“Eri geloso?”

“Molto geloso!”

“Beh puoi star tranquillo, è etero. E comunque non mi piace.” Niccolò ride scuotendo la testa, incredulo. 

Poi Martino avvicina la fronte a quella dell’altro e sospira piano. “Quanto sei bello quando sorridi.”

“Anche tu.” Gli sussurra prima di baciarlo di nuovo, finalmente più tranquillo.

Quando il tempo a disposizione finisce, Niccolò torna in stanza, non prima di scambiarsi un ultimo bacio, proprio davanti al bancone delle informazioni all’entrata.

“Okay, vado. Torno domani, però.” 

“Vieni anche domani?”

“Certo, è domenica. Ti pare che non vengo. Mi sono fatto il culo con la tesi proprio per dedicarmi interamente a te questo weekend.”

Niccolò posa nuovamente le labbra sulle sue e lo stringe a sé. Poi se ne va in camera, salutandolo un’ultima volta. 

Martino rimane lì imbambolato con un sorriso felice. Lo sta lasciando lì meglio di come l’ha trovato quando è arrivato. E si sente più tranquillo adesso. Fa per andarsene quando sente qualcuno richiamarlo.

“Ehi, tu sei il tipo di Niccolò?”

“Sì e tu sei...?

“Emanuele, il suo compagno di stanza.”

“Ah. Ecco, bene. Ti volevo dire un paio di cose.”

“Parlo prima io. Secondo me dovresti lasciarlo.”

“Ah sì? E perché?”

“Dai, non ti sei stancato di stare appresso a uno che ha più cambi d’umore di una donna con le sue cose?”

“Prima di tutto, sei molto offensivo, non sei anche tu qui per gli stessi motivi di Niccolò?”

“Eh sì e infatti la mia ragazza mi ha lasciato!”

“ Mmm sicuro che l’abbia fatto per questo e non perché magari, senza offesa, tu sei uno stronzo cafone? Tanto per dire eh...”

L’altro ride sfrontato, come se l’insulto non l’avesse proprio toccato. E probabilmente è così. “Sarà... Comunque non mi hai risposto.”

“No, non mi sono stancato perché lo amo e so che magari tu non sai cosa voglia dire, ma quando si ama non si abbandona alla prima difficoltà. E nemmeno alla millesima se proprio vogliamo dirlo.”

“Okay, non ti scaldare. Come non detto.”

“Ecco e vedi bene di non fare più sti discorsi al mio ragazzo. Non ha bisogno di te che lo confondi.”

Emanuele alza le mani, quel sorrisetto arrogante e insolente ancora ben presente, poi se ne va senza dare modo a Martino di dire altro. 

Sospira e si incammina verso la macchina, con una sensazione di nervosismo e fastidio che proprio non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso. Ora capisce quello che Niccolò gli ha detto prima e come deve essersi sentito. Ora la preoccupazione riemerge e un solo pensiero si fa strada nella mente: quel ragazzo è tossico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sono passate più di due settimane e mi presento con un misero capitolino, piuttosto breve, ma sapete bene ormai che quando c'è di mezzo il POV Niccolò faccio enorme fatica, anche se ho sempre immaginato queste scene dal suo punto di vista e non potevo non scriverlo. Detto questo, spero comunque che vi sia piaciuto e spero davvero che qualcuno mi dica qualcosa perché non sto ricevendo feedback e non so davvero se sto andando nella giusta direzione...  
> Beh che altro dire? Grazie dal più profondo del cuore a tutti coloro che leggono, seguono e mettono kudos alla storia <3  
> Un saluto e a presto  
> Babykit


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Ogni volta che deve andare da suo padre, sente sempre un senso di fastidio e di imposizione che non riesce proprio ad abbandonarlo. L'unica nota positiva è il suo fratellastro Dario, che lo adora e per cui prova un affetto che non credeva possibile.   
Ultimamente è diventato fin troppo sveglio e perspicace nonostante abbia solo 11 anni, ma sa farsi volere bene. E soprattutto vuole bene a Niccolò, anzi si può dire che è decisamente un suo fan e gli era davvero dispiaciuto quando si erano lasciati, anche se non aveva mai creduto alla storia del “siamo solo amici”.   
Quindi lui è l’unico motivo per cui da anni non rifiuta più tutti gli inviti che suo padre gli propone. Se fosse solo per lui, non accetterebbe mai, capisce che suo padre in qualche modo vorrebbe ricucire il rapporto e in fondo piacerebbe anche a lui, dannazione se vorrebbe, ma c’è da dire anche che non si sente mai del tutto accettato da quando ha fatto coming out e questo lo irrita come non mai.   
Sa che al mondo c’è di peggio della mal sopportazione, è stato abbastanza volte al gay center con Filippo per sapere quante storie terribili esistono, ma ciò non toglie che lo fa stare malissimo, anzi proprio di merda che suo padre non riesca ad accettarlo davvero e che le attenzioni che prima gli riservava sono state riversate tutte su Dario che per ora sembra “normale”, per dirlo alla sua maniera. 

Quando Paola lo accoglie, mostra comunque un sorriso. Anche lei è completamente diversa da come se l’era immaginata prima di conoscerla, è davvero molto materna non solo nei confronti di suo figlio ma anche nei suoi. La prima volta che suo padre gliel’aveva presentata era rimasto piacevolmente stupito dai modi amorevoli e gentili e in breve alla fine, si era affezionato anche a lei. Tant'è, l’unica nota dolente in questo quadretto da “famigliola felice” come è solito chiamarli, è proprio suo padre. 

Quell’uomo ha la capacità di farlo incazzare con la sua sola presenza, con quella sua sufficienza e accondiscendenza nei modi e nello sguardo che proprio non regge. Come adesso, che è venuto a salutarlo e la prima cosa che gli dice è “ho saputo di te e Niccolò. Alla fine hai ceduto e sei tornato da lui.”   
Che nervi! 

“Non ho _ceduto_. Abbiamo chiarito... e sì, siamo tornati insieme. È un problema?” 

“No, no, figurati. È che ho sentito tua madre e sembrava entusiasta...” 

“Sì, fortunatamente lei mi appoggia in ogni decisione che prendo.” Risponde con un sorriso di sfida. 

“Sì, beh certo... Anche noi, lo sai...” mormora l’uomo, poco convinto. 

_Sì come no_. Non gli riesce proprio di credergli. 

“L’importante è che tu sia felice. Conta solo questo.” Interviene anche Paola a smorzare i toni. 

Nel frattempo sente Dario correre giù per le scale e si butta tra le braccia di Martino, stringendolo stretto a sé. 

“Che bello che sei qui!” Mormora con la faccia ancora spalmata sulla pancia del ragazzo. 

Martino ricambia l’abbraccio e lo trascina sul divano, pronto ad ascoltare tutto quello che Dario gli racconterà. Lo fa da sempre, gli piace parlare con lui e non risparmia i dettagli. Forse anche lui si sente solo e vede in Martino quel fratello che non ha mai avuto. 

“Quindi che mi racconti?” 

Dario dà uno sguardo ai due adulti che sono rimasti in cucina e chiacchierano serenamente e si accosta più vicino al ragazzo. “Okay, ti dico una cosa però mi devi promettere che non la dirai a mamma o a tuo papà.” 

“Te lo prometto. Dimmi!” 

“Vabbè in pratica c’è una ragazza che sta in classe con un mio amico...” 

“E ti piace?” 

“Eh, un pochino... cioè è simpatica e divertente.” 

“Ma c’hai parlato almeno?” 

“Sì, avoja. Te l’ho detto è in classe con un mio amico. E poi è proprio bella.” 

“Ah sì?” 

“Sì, cioè... hai presente Eva? Ecco in pratica è come lei, però i capelli sono marroni.” 

Martino si deve trattenere dal ridere, perché Dario ha sempre avuto una cotta per Eva dacché l’aveva conosciuta, ad una festa di Natale di qualche anno fa e ora ha trovato una bambina che la incarna, secondo i suoi gusti. 

“Beh mi pare ottimo, no?” 

“Sì, però adesso ho un dubbio.” 

“Spara!” 

“Che faccio, le chiedo di vederci, magari la invito qui a giocare? Secondo te lo capisce che mi piace?” 

“Potrebbe, dipende se tu vuoi che lo capisca.” 

“Eh sì...” 

“E allora la _devi_ invitare. Assolutamente!” 

Dario rimane assorto, come se stesse valutando la possibilità. Poi scuote la testa e cambia completamente discorso, chiedendo di lui. 

“Allora ho una novità!” 

“Cioè?” Indaga il ragazzino, subito incuriosito. 

“Io e Niccolò siamo tornati insieme.” 

“Era ora. Io lo sapevo, voi siete Marti e Nico, non potete non stare insieme.” 

“Mi sa che c’hai ragione, sai?” 

“Quando lo porti qui? Mi manca, sono un sacco di mesi che non lo vedo...” 

“Eh è un po’ complicato al momento. Non sta tanto bene.” 

Dario non sa del disturbo di Niccolò. Quando l’aveva portato da suo padre, sia lui che Paola gli avevano chiesto di non menzionare la situazione del suo ragazzo davanti al bambino, troppo piccolo all’epoca per poter capire davvero. Così sia Martino che Niccolò avevano accettato, capendo perfettamente che spiegare la malattia mentale ad un bambino di 5 anni poteva rivelarsi davvero troppo complesso. Meglio non creare problemi. E alla fine questo discorso non era più uscito fuori, anzi ogni volta che Niccolò aveva avuto una crisi, gli dicevano semplicemente che non si sentiva bene.

Anche ora, nonostante abbia 11 anni, preferisce non dargli un peso tale. Dario proprio non se lo merita. 

“Posso venire a trovarlo io magari.” 

“Non credo sia il caso, Da’, davvero.” 

“Perché ogni volta che Niccolò sta male non posso andare a trovarlo?” 

_Touché!_ La domanda è più che legittima, soprattutto a quest’età. E sinceramente non sa davvero che rispondere. 

“È complicato...” 

“Ma perché? No davvero, non capisco.” 

“Senti, facciamo così, prima parlo con tua madre e poi se lei è d’accordo, magari ti posso accompagnare da lui, che dici?” 

Dario abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce, poco convinto. “Okay, ma non capisco comunque tutto sto segreto...” 

Martino non risponde. Che può dire alla fine dei conti? Come può spiegargli che Niccolò è in quel dannato ospedale psichiatrico? 

Il resto del pomeriggio passa tranquillo, Dario lo trascina in camera sua a giocare con la playstation e poi cenano tutti insieme, con una serenità che mette Martino un po’ a disagio. Non sa perché con loro sia così, forse nonostante gli anni ancora non riesce a sentirsi comodo in quella situazione, il che è strano dato che invece con sua madre e Spera si sente sempre a _casa_. Eppure le due situazioni sono molto simili. Forse è la differenza dell’atteggiamento dei suoi genitori nei suoi confronti, così diversi e questo si ripercuote anche nel modo in cui vive i due rapporti. Così complice con sua madre. Così scostante con suo padre. 

Non sa come sentirsi a riguardo. Triste forse. Sì, probabilmente è tristezza. 

*** 

Alla fine della cena, proprio mentre Paola sta sistemando la cucina, Martino approfitta del momento per parlarle, aiutandola a mettere ordine. 

“Paola, vorrei chiederti una cosa.” 

“Dimmi!” 

“Tu lo sai che Niccolò è in una clinica al momento, vero?” 

“Tuo padre mi ha accennato, sì.” 

“Ecco, Dario non fa che chiedere di Niccolò ogni volta che ci vediamo e ho provato a dirgli che non sta molto bene, ma non gli basta più.” 

Paola si volta verso di lui, seria in volto. “Cosa vuoi chiedermi Martino?” 

Il ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo, sa che quello che sta per chiederle è davvero difficile e sa che è più probabile ricevere un no piuttosto che il sì che in realtà vorrebbe. Perché sa che Dario ha bisogno di vedere Niccolò, si è affezionato a lui e gli manca. 

“Vorrei portare Dario da Niccolò.” 

Paola sospira e scuote subito la testa. “Non mi sembra un luogo adatto a un bambino.” 

“No, questo è vero... Però c’è un giardino, grande e ben curato, potrei portarlo lì e far uscire Niccolò senza che Dario veda nessun altro.” 

“Non lo so, Marti... non vorrei che si impressionasse. È sveglio e intelligente, ma è anche molto sensibile e non voglio creargli traumi.” 

“No, lo capisco... Vabbè lascia perdere. Mi inventerò qualcosa con lui.” 

Martino fa per andarsene, quando Paola lo richiama. “Mi devi assicurare che non ci saranno problemi e che sarà al sicuro!” 

Il ragazzo sorride e annuisce. “Te lo prometto, so come funziona quel posto e come muovermi.” 

“Immagino ci vorrà un permesso particolare o una procura per questo, giusto?” 

“Credo di sì, mi informo e ti dico.” 

“Mi raccomando, sarà tua responsabilità, Martino. Okay?” 

Martino annuisce di nuovo e sospira, sentendo il peso di quelle parole, ma si rende conto che non avrebbe fatto diversamente. Dario è importante per lui e gli vuole bene come fosse un fratello vero. Anche se non lo ammetterà mai con suo padre. 

Torna in salotto, dove si trovano suo padre e Dario e prende da parte il ragazzino. 

“Allora, vuoi ancora andare a trovare a Niccolò?” 

Dario spalanca gli occhi, illuminandosi. “Ovvio!” 

“Allora un giorno di questi ti porto con me, okay? Per ora però niente domande.” 

Dario lo abbraccia stretto e lo ringrazia. È sempre così affettuoso nei suoi confronti ed è raro in un bambino di quell’età. Lui a 11 anni era già scostante e non sopportava le smancerie, soprattutto da parte di sua madre, anche se ammette che poi nel tempo ha saputo apprezzare tutte quelle dimostrazioni di affetto. Dario in questo è diametralmente opposto, sembra avere sempre bisogno di contatto, fisico ed emotivo. Come Niccolò. Forse anche per questo si sono trovati affini. Forse è per questo che non riesce a non volergli bene, nonostante le circostanze. 

*** 

Sale le scale che lo portano verso l’ufficio di quello che è a tutti gli effetti il suo capo, anche se spesso e volentieri non si è comportato da tale. Ricorda ancora che, durante il colloquio per lo stage, lo aveva un po’ destabilizzato con le battute. Un po’ come era successo con Spera: quando c'è una figura che dovrebbe avere una sorta di autorità, in qualche modo, e non si comporta da tale… per Martino è spiazzante e non sa mai come comportarsi, rimane a disagio. 

Quando svolta nel corridoio, nota Stefano appoggiato al muro proprio accanto alla porta dell'ufficio. Da quando si sono lasciati definitivamente non hanno nemmeno più parlato, non si sono incrociati nemmeno per caso, quasi come se Stefano si fosse volatilizzato. Più probabilmente si è fatto cambiare i turni per evitare di incontrarlo e se fosse così non può dargli torto. Si è comportato davvero male con lui, che invece è stato fin troppo paziente nei suoi confronti. Non potrebbe proprio biasimarlo se stesse cercando di evitarlo. 

"Ehi, ciao!" 

Stefano alza lo sguardo dal telefono e gli sorride. "Ciao! Sei qui per parlare con Gerardo?" 

"Sì, mi aveva detto di venire qui quando sarebbe tornato dalle ferie e così..." 

"Come vanno le cose?" 

"Abbastanza bene. Sto cercando di concentrarmi sulla tesi, che avevo un po' abbandonato, e mi sono portato avanti con il lavoro, le ultime puntate prima della pausa." 

"Ottimo! E come va con il tuo tipo?" 

"Bene, più o meno. Il fatto che stia lì rinchiuso non mi aiuta, ma cerco di essere forte." 

"Rimarrà lì per molto?" 

"No, dovrebbe uscire tra due settimane, ma sai non possiamo sentirci tanto. Lì non ha il telefono e siamo tornati insieme da talmente poco che vorrei poterlo sentire e vedere di più." 

"Capisco. Beh non manca molto comunque, no?" 

Martino annuisce e abbassa lo sguardo. C'è una tensione particolare tra loro che vorrebbe davvero riuscire a superare, vorrebbe poter tornare a parlare con lui come faceva prima che Niccolò tornasse nella sua vita e ha paura di aver rovinato tutto. Vorrebbe sapere come spezzarla, ma non sa davvero cosa dire. 

"Senti, prima che lo venga a sapere da chissà chi e magari ci rimani male, te lo volevo dire io, faccia a faccia." 

"Cosa?" 

“Ho iniziato a frequentarmi con una persona.” 

Oh. Questa non se l’aspettava. Non sa come prenderla, in realtà non dovrebbe poter sindacare minimamente su una possibile nuova relazione di Stefano, dopo che lui stesso non ci ha messo poi molto a tornare con Niccolò. 

“Okay...” Ciò non toglie che provi comunque un leggero fastidio di fronte alla notizia. 

“Te lo sto dicendo perché... lo conosci.” 

“È uno della radio? Che lavora qui?” 

Stefano sorride e scuote la testa. “Non l’hai capito?” Quando Martino denega, prende un respiro profondo, come a darsi coraggio. “È Filippo!” 

“Filippo... Il mio Filippo? Sava?” 

“Sì, Filippo Sava, quanti Filippo credi che conosca? Dopo quelle foto abbiamo iniziato a vederci e sai tra un’uscita e un’altra... però non vorrei che questo rovinasse le cose tra voi...” 

Martino abbassa lo sguardo e stranamente non si sente come credeva si sarebbe sentito. Incredibilmente sapere di Stefano e Filippo insieme gli ha dato un senso di sollievo.   
Può non sentirsi più così in colpa nei confronti di questo ragazzo, può iniziare a recuperare quella serenità che aveva conquistato nel tempo quando si era messo con Niccolò. Può tornare al punto di partenza e ricominciare. Finalmente. 

“No, cioè sono un po’ sorpreso... ma Filippo è uno dei miei migliori amici e si merita di avere accanto qualcuno come te. Anzi, si merita di avere te.” 

“Okay! Grazie...” 

“Grazie a te per avermelo detto.” 

“Davvero non sei incazzato?” 

“In realtà per niente.” Risponde mentre un sorriso compare sulle labbra. “Davvero, sono contento per voi. Anche se dovrò cazziare Filippo per non avermene parlato.” 

“Gliel’ho chiesto io di non dirti niente, volevo parlartene io, dato che lavoriamo nello stesso posto e poteva diventare una situazione scomoda e pesante.” 

“Sì, forse è stato meglio. Okay, ora devo entrare da Gerardo.” 

“Ci vediamo in giro allora?” 

Martino annuisce e bussa alla porta dell’ufficio del suo capo. 

*** 

*** 

“Allora, dove stiamo andando, si può sapere?” 

“Te lo dico quando arriviamo. Rilassati e ascolta la musica, dai.” 

Dario è impaziente come non mai. Guarda la strada cercando di capire dove stiano andando e continua a chiedere informazioni, che Martino non ha intenzione di rivelare al momento.   
Vuole prima di tutto arrivare lì, e poi con calma gli spiegherà la situazione. Ha parlato con Paola approfonditamente per capire come spiegare a Dario il tutto senza traumatizzarlo o farlo sentire deluso di non esserne stato messo a conoscenza prima. 

Quando arrivano sul posto, parcheggia all’interno della struttura e spegne la macchina, voltandosi verso il ragazzino accanto a lui, che si guarda intorno confuso. 

“Allora, Da’, Niccolò non sta molto bene... con la testa, diciamo così. E per stare meglio ha deciso di venire qui, dove può stare in tranquillità e riprendersi.” 

“In che senso non sta bene con la testa?” 

“Ehm...” _Accidenti!_ Si era preparato così bene e ora ha il cervello in tilt e non sa come rispondere. “Ecco...” 

“Mamma ha sempre mal di testa. Tipo così?” Interviene in suo soccorso lo stesso Dario. 

“Non proprio, vabbè non c’è bisogno di andare nello specifico, l’importante è che tu sappia che Nicco è venuto qui per riprendersi e ci sta riuscendo, però non possiamo stare con lui sempre.” 

“Tipo in ospedale? Quando mio nonno è stato male andavamo a trovarlo solo in certi orari.” 

“Si, esatto! Vieni, dai... lui non sa che ci sarai anche tu oggi.” 

“Gli facciamo la sorpresa!” 

Escono dall’auto e, una volta entrati, si fanno dare immediatamente i badge per gli ospiti. Martino porta subito Dario nel giardino e gli dice di attendere lì insieme a un’infermiera, cui aveva già chiesto per telefono di supportarlo. Ha promesso a Paola che avrebbe protetto Dario e questo è l’unico modo che conosce. 

Sale in camera da Niccolò e sente già dal corridoio che sta parlando con il suo compagno di stanza. Quanto non lo sopporta quel tizio... 

“Ma non avevi detto che era già finita?” 

“Sì, infatti. Ma è tornata per ribadirlo a quanto pare. Preparati perché finirà così anche con il tuo ragazzo.” 

“Non succederà...” 

“Fidati, so di che parlo. Quanti giorni sono che non viene a trovarti?” 

“È una settimana, ma sta scrivendo la tesi per l’università e lavora...” 

“E quindi non ha tempo per te. Mi pare ovvio.” 

“Guarda che gliel’ho detto io di non venire.” 

Quanto odia che Niccolò debba giustificarsi così; è quasi pronto a intervenire palesando la sua presenza. 

“Sì, certo. Poi tornerà e ti dirà che non può stare con uno con dei disturbi mentali, come ha fatto Elisa con me.” 

_Okay, basta!_ Deve assolutamente intervenire. 

“Mah, non mi pare, da quanto hai detto. Cioè, mi sembra che in realtà stia cercando di farti capire che... ecco...” 

“Che sei uno stronzo?” Interviene a quel punto Martino, entrando in stanza. 

Niccolò abbassa la testa, ridendo sommessamente, mentre Emanuele lo fulmina con lo sguardo. 

“Non sai nemmeno di cosa stiamo parlando.” 

“Probabile, ma rimani comunque uno stronzo, o sbaglio?” 

Si guardano in cagnesco per un momento, creando una tensione nella stanza pesante quanto un macigno. 

“Comunque” Riprende il discorso Niccolò, tentando di spezzare quest’aria di ostilità che ha pervaso la camera, “quello che volevo dire era che... ti sta dicendo che vuole che tu faccia uno sforzo, per stare meglio e riprenderti. Perché è chiaro che ti voglia ancora, ma non così.” 

Emanuele lo guarda, rimanendo in silenzio e nota come Martino abbia subito stretto la mano di Niccolò nella sua appena arrivato. 

“Facile parlare, per te. Tu hai una relazione perfetta con ‘sto qui, che a quanto pare sembra proprio non voglia andarsene...” Risponde Emanuele, mentre Martino alza il dito medio nella sua direzione. 

“Forse perché io sto facendo di tutto per fare in modo che il mio disturbo non prenda il sopravvento, rovinando tutto quello che ho costruito con fatica, sia con Martino che con la mia famiglia.” 

“Quindi sarebbe colpa mia? Sono io il problema?” 

Niccolò sospira pesantemente e scuote la testa. “Sì, probabilmente è così. Sei estenuante Emanuele, lasciatelo dire.” Poi si rivolge a Martino, ancora al suo fianco. “Andiamo? Non voglio sprecare tutto il tempo delle visite così...” 

Martino non se lo fa ripetere due volte e lo trascina fuori da quella stanza. “Non mi piace quel ragazzo. Ha un’influenza negativissima su di te.” Dice poi appena fuori dalla portata d’orecchio di Emanuele. 

“Lo so, ho provato a ignorarlo, ma è il mio compagno di stanza. Come faccio?” 

“Non puoi chiedere che lo spostino in un’altra camera? È una clinica privata, cazzo, non è possibile che non ci siano altre soluzioni...” 

Quando Niccolò rimane in silenzio, Martino si ferma e lo guarda in volto, capendo immediatamente. “Non puoi sentirti in colpa per voler stare meglio, Nì. Lo fa apposta per manipolarti.” 

“È che mi dispiace, Marti. Non si accetta e non accetta di farsi aiutare. Lo posso capire, perché prima di decidere di venire qui, ci ho messo mesi e sono stato fortunato perché i miei non mi hanno costretto, hanno atteso i miei tempi. A lui sì invece, lo hanno forzato. Ha bisogno di tempo e di pazienza.” 

“Ti sta sfinendo stare lì con lui.” 

“Non fa niente, resisterò.” 

“Vabbè è una tua decisione. Meno male che tra una settimana sei fuori, non devi resistere molto.” 

“In realtà di questo ti dovrei parlare.” 

“Cioè?” 

“Ecco, lo psichiatra che mi segue non se la sente di lasciarmi uscire. Dice che non sono ancora abbastanza forte e vuole che rimanga ancora un po’.” 

“Quanto?” 

“Non lo so...” 

“E fammi capire, scusa, non puoi uscire senza il suo benestare?” 

“In realtà sì, però è rischioso. E non so se me la sento...” 

Martino si rende conto che ha perfettamente ragione. Se lo psichiatra non vuole farlo uscire, forse è il caso che rimanga, anche se sarà dura rimanere ancora separati senza possibilità di vedersi e sentirsi come e quando si vuole. 

Nel frattempo Niccolò abbassa lo sguardo e con voce rotta chiede “mi vuoi lasciare?” 

“Cosa? Perché dovrei?” 

“Boh, devo rimanere ancora qui e magari ti sei stancato di aspettare...” 

Una rabbia prepotente monta in Martino, perché vede riflessa nelle parole del ragazzo tutta l’insicurezza provocata da Emanuele e le sue parole tossiche. Così gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli alza il mento per agganciare i suoi occhi. “Nì, guardami. Io ti aspetterei anche tutta la vita, okay? Non mi interessa che sia ancora qualche settimana o un paio di giorni, io sono qui e rimarrò qui. Hai capito?” 

Niccolò annuisce, senza dire una parola. 

“Ora andiamo, che ho una sorpresa per te.” 

*** 

Quando Niccolò vede Dario nel giardino della struttura con il sorriso, l’emozione prende il sopravvento, spazzando via tutta la tensione accumulata in camera. 

“Ma tu che ci fai qui?” Chiede incredulo, abbracciandolo calorosamente. 

“Voleva vederti.” 

“Mi mancavi.” Risponde Dario, mentre poggia la testa al petto del ragazzo. 

“Quanto sei cresciuto...” 

È effettivamente quasi un anno che Niccolò non vede Dario e deve ammettere che quel ragazzino gli era mancato davvero. C'era stata un’intesa particolare tra loro quando si erano conosciuti, un legame che nonostante i mesi lontani non si era spezzato né tanto meno allentato. 

“Vabbè ci sediamo? Ho una novità da dirvi...” Interviene Martino, spostandosi verso il solito tavolo di legno con le panche dove si siedono quando c’è bel tempo. 

“Che novità?” 

“Ti ricordi che dovevo parlare con il mio capo, Gerardo?” 

“Direi di sì, mi hai fatto una testa tanta con sta storia...” Niccolò lo prende in giro, ma mostrandosi curioso di tutto quello che riguarda Martino. Forse anche perché, rinchiuso lì, Martino è il suo unico elemento esterno che lo tiene ancorato alla vita vera, quella che lo aspetta fuori. 

“Sì, ecco mi ha offerto un’altra fascia oraria.” 

“Ovvero...?” 

“Invece che andare in onda alle undici e mezza di sera, mi vuole spostare alle otto, che è tipo una fascia importante nei loro ascolti.” 

“Fantastico! In pratica sei stato promosso.” 

“A quanto pare... sembra che il programma sia davvero tanto seguito e vuole aumentare gli ascolti.” 

“Ma è fichissimo. Diventerai famoso!” Dario si dimostra subito entusiasta della notizia. 

“Famoso, mo’ non esageriamo dai. Cioè una radio davvero piccola.” 

“Sì però sai che ficata poter dire di avere un fratello che fa il dj!” 

“Guarda Da’ che lo faccio anche adesso eh...” 

“Sì, ma di notte, chi cavolo ti sente? Gli universitari poracci che fanno le notti per studiare? Adesso è diverso, ti possono sentire anche i miei amici...” 

“Grazie eh...” 

“E da quando ti dovrebbero spostare?” 

“Con la nuova stagione, da marzo più o meno.” 

Niccolò lo guarda con occhi così fieri che Martino fatica a mantenere il contatto visivo. Quel suo sguardo… ancora non sa come reggerlo. Sente le guance imporporarsi e si morde il labbro inferiore per non crollare definitivamente. Gli era mancata davvero tanto questa emozione, sentirsi importante per Niccolò, stava quasi per dimenticarla ormai e ritrovarla adesso, quasi come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno... lo fa tornare indietro di anni, a quando poco dopo averlo conosciuto, si sentiva in forte imbarazzo davanti a lui, per come lo fissava, senza abbassare mai lo sguardo, mentre i suoi occhi si discostavano subito, per evitare che l’altro vi leggesse il suo interesse, nella paura viva che lui lo allontanasse. 

Oggi quella paura non c’è più, ma la sensazione di non sapere come affrontare quegli occhi penetranti non è ancora andata via. Probabilmente non lo farà mai. 

*** 

Il resto del pomeriggio passa fin troppo veloce per tutti ma Dario è sicuramente più sereno ora che ha rivisto Niccolò, così come Niccolò stesso si sente decisamente meglio, ha sentito tutto l’amore di entrambi nei suoi confronti. E lui... beh lui finge una tranquillità e un sorriso che in realtà non sente per niente. Se proprio deve dirlo, la preoccupazione per Niccolò e la sua stabilità psicologica aumenta ad ogni incontro: vede Niccolò sempre più stanco e provato dalla presenza di Emanuele e non sa come convincerlo ad allontanarlo, perché non può costringerlo. 

“Dai andate, questo posto non è adatto a un ragazzino...” 

“Ultimo tentativo prima che mi accusi di essere pesante: sicuro che vuoi rimanere in stanza con quello?” 

Niccolò sorride e annuisce. “So che sei preoccupato, anche se non parli e fingi che vada tutto bene, ma devi stare tranquillo. Qui ho tutto il supporto di cui ho bisogno per affrontare ogni cambio d’umore e qualsiasi incazzatura che mi provoca Emanuele. Okay? Sono più forte di quello che credi, anche se non abbastanza stabile da poter uscire...” 

“Questo lo so, io credo in te.” 

Martino lo abbraccia stretto e gli lascia un bacio soffice sull’angolo tra il collo e l’orecchio. Vorrebbe dire qualcos’altro ma si morde la lingua, perché quando si erano messi insieme al liceo, aveva fatto una promessa a sé stesso: non avrebbe mai agito come aveva fatto Maddalena, non sarebbe mai stato una zavorra che affossa le idee e le emozioni del suo ragazzo, controllando e decidendo per lui cosa deve o non deve fare, non permettendogli di vivere davvero. E quella promessa è stata solo rinnovata da quando sono tornati insieme. 

Perciò si tiene per sé le sue ansie e le paure che gli attanagliano lo stomaco e rimane in silenzio. Per quel che può. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora come avrete potuto notare non ho la copertina perché purtroppo Photophop ha deciso anarchicamente di non funzionare quindi sto cercando di risolvere e spero di poter inserire la copertina in tempi brevi, ma nel frattempo non potevo lasciarvi così tanto tempo senza un capitolo... Anche se purtroppo è un capitolo che fa abbastanza schifo, ma non ho abbastanza dote per scrivere come si deve, perdonatemi..  
> Detto ciò, se vi va e vi fa piacere lasciatemi un commento :)  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a leggere e supportarmi, siete la mia linfa.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	5. Capitolo 5

** Capitolo 5 **

È così concentrato sulla tesi, preso dalla rilettura dell'ultimo l’ultimo capitolo – cercando errori, cercando di capire se il discorso fila; appena dopo Natale dovrà discutere la tesi e deve essere tutto perfetto – da non rendersi quasi conto che gli è arrivato un messaggio. 

Controlla l’orario e decide che sì, ci può stare per un caffè, anche perché vuole assolutamente sapere di questa nuova relazione nascente con Stefano. 

Se dovesse ritardare, Gio se ne farà una ragione… 

O magari gli combina un appuntamento al buio con Eva, così forse finalmente quei due torneranno insieme. Definitivamente. Ci stanno girando intorno da talmente tante settimane che chiunque altro sarebbe già capitolato. Loro, però, sono così testardi da continuare a fingere. Lui, che si debba attendere il momento giusto – che probabilmente non arriverà mai, se continua così - e lei di non avere il coraggio di buttarsi ancora. Comprensibilmente non vuole soffrire, vorrebbe aspettare di essere sicura – cosa che non succederà mai, senza la giusta spinta. 

A pensarci bene, quasi quasi è una buona idea quella dell’appuntamento al buio. Così prende il telefono e risponde subito a Filippo.

Gli invia la posizione del bar. Poi apre le altre chat. Ormai ha deciso di diventare una sorta di Cupido che mette insieme le coppie. Aveva funzionato a suo tempo con Luca e Silvia, no? Perché non dovrebbe funzionare di nuovo con Giovanni ed Eva, soprattutto dopo i loro trascorsi? Se in effetti dovesse funzionare, cosa di cui è sicuro, già sa che se ne vanterà a vita. 

Soddisfatto del suo operato, riprende la lettura del capitolo per poi prepararsi per vedersi con Filippo. 

*** 

“Okay, ora devo sapere.” 

Si è incontrato con Filippo in un caffè letterario, uno dei suoi preferiti, e stanno sorseggiando un caffè in uno dei tavoli più appartati del locale. 

“Non ce la fai proprio a resistere, eh?” 

“Smettila, dai. Ci uscivo fino a due mesi fa, è normale no?” 

“Mmh, vabbè... abbiamo iniziato a uscire come amici dopo le foto. Non ti ho mai nascosto che mi piacesse, no? Beh a quanto pare, pure a lui piacevo.” 

“Non avevo dubbi, visto che ti seguiva come artista. Cioè, praticamente era tipo l’unico che te conosceva prima della mostra.”

“Vero! Comunque alla fine, una sera abbiamo bevuto un po’ e poi, non so chi dei due ha iniziato, ma ci siamo baciati e non abbiamo più smesso.” 

“Okay... e quindi ora uscite e basta o state proprio insieme?”

“Ci stiamo andando cauti. Non credo nessuno dei due sia pronto per una relazione a tutti gli effetti...”

Martino lo fissa per un attimo e capisce che in realtà, l’unico motivo per cui ci stanno andando lenti è proprio lui. “Io credo di sì e dovreste darvi un’occasione vera.”

“Sei sicuro che per te vada bene?”

“Filì io so proprio l’ultima persona che può parla’. Cioè, mi sono rimesso con Niccolò tipo una settimana dopo che mi sono mollato con Stefano.”

“Sì, ma Niccolò non è un tizio qualsiasi, no?”

“Questo è vero, però Filo, davvero, se vi piacete così tanto e state bene, provateci almeno.”

“È che non volevamo ferirti.”

“In realtà mi sento sollevato. Mi sono comportato proprio di merda con Stefano e mi sono sentito in colpa da morire, in queste ultime settimane. Adesso invece sapere che sta già riprendendo a uscire, e per di più con te, mi ha tolto questo peso. Sapere che è andato avanti mi fa sentire meno in colpa e posso finalmente godermi la mia relazione con più tranquillità. Per quanto possa, visto dove si trova in questo momento.”

“A proposito, come sta?”

“Benino, pensavo sarebbe uscito questa settimana ma dovrà rimanere lì ancora un po’. Puoi andare a trovarlo se vuoi.”

“Sì, volevo farlo, ma non sapevo se fosse il caso.”

“Sono sicuro che gli farà piacere. Anche Gio è andato a trovarlo. Anzi, se ci vai puoi vedere com’è la situazione con il suo compagno di stanza? È un tipo che gli crea un sacco di ansie e paranoie...”

“Mmmh il tipo ideale per uno come Niccolò...”

“Appunto.” Abbassa lo sguardo e sospira. 

Filippo lo fissa per un momento e nota tutta la preoccupazione che lo sta divorando dall’interno e come sempre, da quando lo conosce, ne ammira la forza. Lui non si sente affatto così ed è contento che invece Martino sia riuscito a tirarla fuori. È maturato tanto da quel primo approccio alla gay street e ormai sembrano passati secoli da quel discorso a Fregene. L'aveva intravista tutta quella forza, ma era così imbottigliata dentro paure e preconcetti, a quella omofobia interiorizzata con la quale tanti ragazzi si ritrovano a dover fare i conti, che faticava a uscire. Lo rende orgoglioso aver visto la crescita di Martino e poter dire di aver fatto parte di tale percorso.

“Vabbè, questa settimana vado a trovarlo e ti faccio sapere.”

Martino annuisce e lo ringrazia. Anche se ci sono stati dissapori tra loro, sa di potersi fidare e di poter contare su di lui. Giovanni è un fratello in tutto e per tutto, ma Filippo è la sua roccia nel percorso di vita che sta affrontando. E certe cose può dirle solo a Filippo, perché lui ha già affrontato o sta affrontando le stesse problematiche.

***

***

***

Si sente molto soddisfatto del suo lavoro con quei due idioti, che non hanno ancora capito di essere fatti per stare insieme, così non si stupisce quando la mattina successiva si ritrova al bar sotto casa ad attendere entrambi, dopo che gli hanno dato appuntamento nello stesso momento e nello stesso posto. Non si stupisce nemmeno del fatto che arrivino insieme, mano nella mano. 

“Ehi ragazzi, ma siete venuti insieme?”  _ Interessante gioco di parole _ .

“Sei serio?” Risponde Giovanni, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo.

“Cioè?” 

“Dai Marti lo sai benissimo che siamo tornati insieme ufficialmente ieri sera.” Interviene anche Eva, con un mezzo sorriso che proprio non riesce a mascherare.

“Oh sì che lo so...” Persino il tono di voce è ammiccante. 

“Non ci posso davvero credere che hai usato questo trucchetto da liceo, comunque.”

“Senti Eva, che se non era per me a quest’ora stavate ancora a carissimo amico. Ringraziatemi e non rompetemi i coglioni, okay?”

“Ma c’hai proprio la faccia come er culo eh?” Giovanni lo guarda scuotendo la testa, anche lui con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ma dove? E comunque ha funzionato. Dio, quanto sono bravo a mettere insieme le persone...” E prende un sorso di caffè, con quell’accenno di orgoglio nel volto.

“Vabbè Marti anche meno però eh...” 

“In realtà pensavo che potrei avere un futuro come consulente di coppia se non dovessi sfondare come dj in radio.”

“Okay, Eva abbiamo perso Martino...”

Rimangono così a ridere e a scherzare, come non facevano da tantissimo tempo. Forse proprio dai tempi del liceo, quando Martino aveva una cotta per Giovanni ed Eva era la sua ragazza. Come sono cambiate le cose, sono più maturi, Martino non è più innamorato di Giovanni – anche se in realtà a distanza di anni e con quello che prova per Niccolò, parlare di amore nei confronti dell’amico è decisamente esagerato e paradossale, ad oggi sa che l’amore, quello vero, è ben diverso da quello che provava per lui - ma certe altre sono rimaste esattamente le stesse. La complicità tra loro tre, ad esempio. 

Ed ora che Eva è di nuovo la ragazza di Giovanni, le cose hanno riacquistato il loro equilibrio. 

Tutto sta andando finalmente al proprio posto. 

O almeno così sembra.

***

Sente il telefono in lontananza, ancora nel dormiveglia e senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, allunga la mano finché non lo trova e risponde, la voce ancora assonnata.

“Pronto?”

“Martino, ti ho svegliato?”

Improvvisamente spalanca gli occhi e dà un’occhiata veloce al comodino dove la sveglia mostra le 7:15 del mattino. Si mette immediatamente seduto sul letto, del tutto sveglio ormai.

“No, Anna, tranquilla. Che succede?” Anche la voce ha ripreso il solito tono, quasi fossero ore che è sveglio e non solo pochi secondi.

“Hai da fare stamattina?” Sente la preoccupazione della donna persino dalla cornetta del cellulare.

“Perché? Che è successo?” 

“Lo psichiatra della clinica ci ha chiamato, dice che ci sono stati degli eventi stanotte di cui ha bisogno di parlarci a voce e mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire con noi.”

“Non ti ha detto di che si tratta?”

“Solo che non riguarda direttamente Niccolò, ma non ha voluto dirci altro. Ti sarei davvero tanto grata se venissi pure tu, con me e Davide.”

“Certo, assolutamente. Vengo da voi e andiamo insieme?”

“Magari.”

“Arrivo subito.”

“Grazie Martino!”

_ Che cazzo sarà successo stanotte? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto per far scoppiare una bomba? Chi lo sa... Mi odiate? Forse, ma al prossimo vi assicuro che sarà peggio ^^'''''  
> Detto ciò, spero che gli sviluppi degli altri personaggi (soprattutto i Gioeva) vi stiano piacendo, sto cercando di non fossilizzare tutto solo sui Rames, perché ognuno di loro ha la sua vita e almeno uno scorcio ogni tanto mi piace darlo...  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e cosa ipotizzare possa essere successo ;)  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a seguire la mia storia, davvero ve ne sono grata <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit
> 
> ps. sto già iniziando il prossimo capitolo quindi non dovrebbe arrivare troppo tardi :P


	6. Interludio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola nota veloce per la copertina, completamente diversa dalle altre, fatemi sapere se vi piace :)  
> Buona lettura ^.^

** Interludio **

_ Niccolò _

_... _

_ Niccolò _

…

“Niccolò, sei sveglio?”

Gli sembrava di sognare e invece la voce di Emanuele lo sveglia. Sospira e si volta dall’altro lato, borbottando un “che vuoi?” direttamente nel cuscino.

“Li senti?” 

A quanto pare stanotte non vuole farlo dormire.

“Cosa?”

“I piccioni, là fuori...”

Niccolò rimane fermo ad ascoltare. “Sì, e quindi?”

“Tu ci pensi mai?”

Sospira e si volta di nuovo in direzione di Emanuele, ormai del tutto desto. La sveglia mostra le 2:15 del mattino. 

“A cosa?”

“Io spessissimo...” Emanuele sembra perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Ma a che?”

“Volare. Volare via ed essere libero. Chissà com’è...”

“Non lo so, perché non dormi?”

“Tu ci pensi mai?” Chiede nuovamente, mentre si mette seduto sul letto.

“No, non me ne frega niente. Voglio dormire.”

“Sai... ho una teoria. L’uomo in realtà ha sempre saputo volare, ma poi gli è stato impedito e non l’ha saputo più fare. Ma io dico che invece potremmo farcela. Vuoi vedere?”

_ Ma che cavolo sta dicendo?  _

“No Emanue’ voglio dormi’!”

Emanuele si alza in piedi di scatto e si avvicina al letto di Niccolò. “Dai vieni con me, ti faccio vedere.” 

Si rende conto che sta parlando velocemente. Forse troppo.

Poi lo prende per un polso e lo trascina in piedi. A passo svelto, si accosta alla porta e la apre piano. Quando si è accertato che gli infermieri non stiano attraversando il corridoio, esce dalla porta, tirandosi dietro Niccolò. 

“Che vuoi fare?” Sussurra, reticente a seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

“Vedrai!” Ride, gli occhi spalancati e ipervigili, poi inizia a incamminarsi verso le scale. 

Niccolò è disorientato, ma ha capito che sta avendo una crisi psicotica. Non ha mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno in preda ad una crisi psicotica, eccetto sé stesso. E se deve essere sincero, in quei momenti è completamente scollegato da sé stesso, quasi non fosse nemmeno lì; di solito non si rende nemmeno conto di quello che fa, se non quando la crisi è ormai passata e tutto è di nuovo sotto controllo. Ma ora, con Emanuele, per la prima volta vede cosa succede davvero in quella situazione. 

_ Cazzo! _

È così che appare quando succede? 

È così che si comporta quando è nel pieno di una crisi? 

Non ha il tempo di darsi una risposta a quelle domande perché Emanuele ha iniziato a salire le scale. Rimane per un momento nel dubbio se andare a chiamare qualcuno oppure andare con lui. Deve fermarlo prima che faccia qualcosa di stupido e l’unico modo sarebbe chiamare gli infermieri, ma non può lasciarlo da solo, chissà cosa potrebbe combinare anche in pochi minuti. Alla fine decide di seguirlo, perché non vuole che si faccia del male da solo o incattivirlo chiamando uno degli infermieri. Forse riuscirà a farlo calmare da solo, come fa Martino con lui.

Sale le scale e lo segue, rimanendo un passo indietro, per capire cosa il ragazzo ha in mente di fare. Lo sente straparlare di cose che non capisce. Dice frasi sconnesse, apparentemente senza senso. Non sa davvero come comportarsi in questa situazione, così rimane in silenzio e lascia che il flusso di pensieri di Emanuele scorra, fluido, senza interruzioni. 

Quando arrivano alla fine dell’ultima rampa, Niccolò tenta un approccio per riportarlo indietro, prima che si accorgano che sono usciti dalla stanza. 

“Ema che vuoi fare?”

“Chissà se è aperto... Vediamo!”

“Aspetta!” Gli si avvicina e lo prende per le spalle. “Fermati. Torniamo indietro.”

“No!” Si divincola da lui e scuote la testa. “Devo farti vedere che la mia teoria è giusta. È una cosa pazzesca. Non mi credi?”

“No, cioè... certo che ti credo, proprio per questo non ho bisogno che me lo mostri. Dai che fuori fa freddo, torniamo indietro.”

Emanuele non lo ascolta e strattona la porta, cercando di aprirla. Niccolò spera fortemente che non si apra, così che possano tornare in stanza e dimenticarsi di questa notte. Purtroppo per lui, dopo un paio di colpi, il portone antipanico si apre ed Emanuele ride uscendo all’esterno, dove si staglia un terrazzo piuttosto grande che mostra una Roma addormentata, immersa nelle luci notturne dei lampioni. 

Niccolò sospira ed esce anche lui, abbracciandosi per coprirsi dal freddo. Si sente completamente spaesato e non sa cosa dire.

“Siamo fuori! SIAMO FUORI!” Urla Emanuele, accostandosi al parapetto di cemento. “Che ti ho detto prima di salire?”

Non vorrebbe rispondere, non vorrebbe assecondarlo in questa follia. Poi ricorda che in qualche modo Martino fa la stessa cosa con lui. Ha dei vaghi ricordi di un pomeriggio in cui in era preda ad una psicosi, e il suo ragazzo gli aveva parlato e lo aveva lasciato parlare finché non si era calmato, riprendendosi. Ci era voluto quasi tutta la sera, ma Martino ci era riuscito. Potrebbe riuscirci anche lui. 

“Mi hai detto che l’uomo è in grado di volare. Ma se l’è scordato.”

“Esatto!” Emanuele sale sul parapetto e guarda in basso. 

Niccolò si avvicina immediatamente, temendo che l’altro possa fare un gesto avventato. Non che questo già di per sé non lo sia. “Che cazzo vuoi fa’, Emanue’? Scendi subito, dai!” dice mentre nota di sotto un altro terrazzino più piccolo.

“Vieni qui, sali!” Emanuele non lo ascolta nemmeno e gli tende una mano per aiutarlo a salire.

Sa perfettamente che non dovrebbe farsi coinvolgere così, eppure in qualche modo si sente attratto da tutto questo e si sente stupido. Perché sta meglio finalmente, ma non sa resistere davanti a questo tipo di alienazione. Quasi fosse una droga. Così, sapendo già che se ne pentirà, prende la mano di Emanuele e sale sul cornicione insieme a lui. 

“Okay, e ora?”

“Saltiamo! E vedrai che voleremo. Dobbiamo solo spingerci oltre i nostri limiti. Voliamo insieme via da qui!”

“Cosa? No! Non ho intenzione di buttarmi.”

“Perché no? Hai paura?”

“Tu no?”

“Io voglio volare via. Andarmene e non tornare più.” Dice rivolto verso il panorama, poi si volta verso Niccolò ancora accanto a lui. “E so che lo vuoi anche tu.”

Niccolò guarda davanti a sé, fa freddo, il vento tira forte e si sente tremare. Per un momento è tentato di seguirlo e saltare con lui. Basterebbe così poco, un passo nel vuoto e via. Con tutti i problemi che si porta dietro. Chiude gli occhi, provando a immaginarselo, ma l’unica cosa che gli si para davanti a tutti i pensieri è Martino. E con lui, tutta la loro storia. Ogni sorriso. Ogni momento di pura felicità vissuta insieme. Ogni litigata. Ogni momento di crisi tra loro. Tutto. 

E alla fine realizza.

“No, io voglio stare bene e uscire da qui. Solo questo.” 

Niccolò si stacca da Emanuele e scende di nuovo, tentando di tirarsi dietro il ragazzo, che invece ride sguaiatamente e si volta di spalle al paesaggio. 

“Sei solo un codardo. Non fa niente, lo faccio da solo!” 

Niccolò non riesce più a trattenersi ed esplode, ormai disperato per questa situazione che non sa più come gestire. “Fermati, ti prego.” Gli urla addosso. “Sei nel pieno di un attacco maniacale, stai dicendo una marea di cazzate.”

Emanuele smette di ridere e lo guarda con astio. “Sto bene e ti dimostrerò che ho ragione e te ne pentirai!”

E senza nemmeno dargli modo di dire altro, salta all’indietro e si lancia nel vuoto, cadendo immediatamente spinto dalla gravità.

_ L'ha fatto davvero. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi vado a nascondere? Mi sa che mi vado a nascondere... Quello che posso dire a mia difesa è che sono già a metà del prossimo quindi non dovrete aspettare troppo per sapere come è andata a finire ^^'''  
> Comunque questo capitolo è stato il più difficile perché come potrete immaginare non è facile descrivere un attacco maniacale non soffrendo di questo disturbo (ma mi sono documentata tanto e ho letto diverse testimonianze).  
> Vabbè detto questo, vi chiedo se vi va di farmi sapere che ne pensate vista la difficoltà.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono, mettono kudos, mi scrivono un pensiero <3  
> A presto, è una promessa ;)  
> Babykit


	7. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

È proprio quando le cose sembrano andare al loro posto che qualcosa, un evento fuori dal nostro controllo, può determinare un cambiamento tale da stravolgere completamente il precario equilibrio che così faticosamente si è raggiunto. 

Può cambiare la direzione che la nostra vita aveva preso o riportarci indietro in un caos, da quale stavolta non si sa se né come se ne uscirà. 

Sono questi i pensieri di Martino, mentre si ritrova nel corridoio di fronte all’ufficio dello psichiatra di Niccolò con i genitori di quest’ultimo. Sono le 8 e mezza del mattino e non sanno ancora cosa sia successo stanotte. Per questo il ragazzo non fa che camminare su e giù per il corridoio di fronte ai signori Fares, che invece sono seduti sul divanetto. 

“Possibile che ci facciano aspettare tanto?” Chiede dopo l’ennesimo sospiro. 

“Martino, i medici sono ancora a fare il giro dei pazienti. Sii paziente anche tu.” Cerca di tranquillizzarlo Anna. 

“E poi ci hanno detto che non riguarda Niccolò, quindi non andiamo nel panico.” Il padre di Niccolò sembra molto più serafico di lui. 

“È che non capisco perché ci abbiano fatto venire così presto, se poi non erano disponibili...” Borbotta ancora il ragazzo, in preda all’ansia. 

Nel frattempo lo psichiatra arriva, trafelato e con una serie di cartelle in mano. Subito li fa entrare, rimanendo un po’ interdetto quando anche Martino entra nella stanza. 

“Dottore di cosa si tratta?” Subito Anna chiede informazioni. Chiaramente si stava trattenendo nel corridoio per sembrare forte, ma ora nell’ufficio del medico, tutta la paura e l’angoscia per il figlio emergono senza alcun impedimento. 

“Okay, come già accennato al telefono… non riguarda direttamente vostro figlio, ma ne è rimasto coinvolto.” E spiega quello che durante la notte era avvenuto: l’attacco psicotico di Emanuele con il suo gesto sconsiderato, lo shock di Niccolò nel vedere quella scena. 

Martino ascolta tutto, mentre sente montare la rabbia per quello che è successo e inizia a scuotere la testa, sempre più arrabbiato. 

“Quindi è il caso che rimanga qui ancora un po’ per aiutarlo a gestire le sue emozioni e quello che ha vissuto questa-” 

“Assolutamente no!” Alla fine non riesce a stare zitto e lo interrompe, parlandogli sopra. 

“Martino?” La madre di Niccolò lo guarda allibita. “Cosa…” 

“Questo è successo per colpa vostra.” Dice riferendosi al medico davanti a loro. “Quel ragazzo, Emanuele, è sempre stato una presenza tossica per Niccolò. Gli ha sempre procurato ansia e paranoie, era estenuante per lui e non ve ne siete resi conto. Non doveva stare in camera con lui e questo è il risultato. Ora non veniteci a dire che deve rimanere qui ancora altre settimane per via della VOSTRA, CONCLAMATA, incompetenza. Se è sconvolto ed è di nuovo peggiorato è colpa vostra.” 

“Martino...” I genitori del ragazzo sono senza parole. 

A loro Niccolò non aveva mai detto nulla, forse per non farli preoccupare ulteriormente. Con Martino, però, si era confidato su tutto, a quanto pare persino nei dettagli… entrambi per un momento provano la dolorosa sensazione di essere esclusi dalla sua vita, nonostante stiano cercando di essere presenti, senza risultare asfissianti. Difficile data la paura costante che possa fare qualcosa di avventato e rischiare di perderlo definitivamente. 

“Scusatemi, forse è meglio che vi lasci soli a parlare. Vado da Niccolò...” Poi si alza ed esce dalla stanza. 

Sospira pesantemente e gli viene da piangere, però butta giù il magone che gli è salito fino in gola e si incammina verso la stanza di Niccolò. Volta verso le scale quando, con la coda dell’occhio, nota la sua presenza seduta sul seggiolino del pianoforte: ha la testa bassa, non sta suonando, sembra tanto piccolo in questo momento che a Martino stringe il cuore vederlo così. Si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui, palesando così la sua presenza. 

“Ciao...” Sussurra rauco Niccolò, quasi non parlasse da troppo tempo. 

“Ciao! Ho saputo cosa è successo stanotte.” Niccolò annuisce senza dire altro. “Ne vuoi parlare?” 

“No, perché non c’è niente da dire.” 

“Non è vero, ci sarebbe tantissimo da dire... però se non vuoi, se non te la senti perché sei sconvolto, non parliamo. Rimaniamo qui, in silenzio. Io comunque sono qui con te, okay?” Risponde Martino, poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro. 

Se ne stanno in quella posizione per qualche minuto. I respiri che si fondono in uno solo e la presenza dell’altro a scaldarli dal gelo di quella situazione statica, che li fa sentire come nel mezzo di un ghiacciaio dell’Antartide. Bloccati. 

“Non sono sconvolto per il gesto in sé, se è quello che credi.” Niccolò spezza quella catarsi con quel sussurro. 

“Che intendi?” Martino alza la testa e gli accarezza la guancia con un dito, delicatamente, per tenerlo ancorato a sé. 

“Cioè, è ovvio che mi ha scioccato aver visto Emanuele buttarsi, nonostante abbia tentato di fermarlo, anche se a conti fatti ho fatto una cazzata a seguirlo e non aver chiamato nessuno.” 

“Hai fatto ciò che credevi fosse meglio in quel momento. Non devi sentirti in colpa per questo.” 

“Comunque, averlo visto comportarsi in quel modo, assistere al suo attacco maniacale, in cui diceva cose senza senso, senza un filo logico, mi ha fatto rendere conto che... tu vivi questo ogni volta con me e riesci comunque a non farti sommergere o soffocare da quello che succede. Come fai?” 

Martino rimane in silenzio un attimo, per raccogliere le idee e cercare di spiegare a parole quello che prova e cosa sente quando capita a lui. 

“Nì, ogni fase maniacale, psicotica, chiamala come ti pare, è diversa. Tu non ti comporti sempre allo stesso modo quando sei in quei momenti: a volte sei più esaltato, a volte più paranoico e io mi adatto di conseguenza. Non mi faccio travolgere perché so che sono momenti passeggeri e che non sei davvero _tu_ in quella fase. E poi, soprattutto, anche se non sei del tutto in te, una piccola parte di te rimane sempre e sai come lo so? Perché mi ascolti, anche in quei momenti di follia. Mi stai a sentire. È così che riesco a calmarti.” 

“Sì, forse è come dici tu, sai Emanuele ha provato a convincermi a buttarmi con lui e per un momento c’ho pensato, volevo farlo... però poi non l’ho fatto perché ho pensato a te e a quello che abbiamo e non ce l’ho fatta, mi sono tirato indietro.” 

Martino prova a fingere che quello che Niccolò ha appena detto non l’abbia sconvolto, perché da quando si sono rivisti quel pomeriggio a Piazzale Socrate il suo incubo peggiore è sempre stato venire a sapere che Niccolò l’avesse fatta finita davvero, come aveva già tentato di fare. E ora scoprire che quel ragazzo lo aveva tentato e lui ci aveva persino pensato lo fa andare nel panico. 

“Oddio...” 

“Marti, oh respira, stai avendo un attacco di panico.” 

“Avresti potuto morire, di nuovo.” Dice, tentando di prendere dei respiri senza davvero riuscirci. 

“Forse, ma non l’ho fatto e questo è l’importante, no? Non è successo...” Niccolò si rende conto che è una misera rassicurazione e non aiuterà di certo Martino a riprendersi, ma è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire al momento. 

“Beh, che bella consolazione... scusa, non dovrei reagire così, non adesso almeno. Dovrei essere forte per te.” 

“Non fa niente...” 

“È che ho tanta, _tanta_ paura di perderti e non so cosa farei senza di te.” E non trattiene le lacrime che iniziano a scendere sul suo volto. 

“Staresti meglio senza di me.” 

“Che dici?” 

“Vedi, questa cosa che è successa mi ha fatto capire una cosa... ora che ho visto con i miei occhi come si appare in quei momenti, non posso farti questo, non posso più permetterlo.” 

Martino si asciuga gli occhi e scuote la testa, capendo immediatamente dove l’altro voglia andare a parare. 

“Nicco, no. Ti ricordi quando volevi venire qui e io non ero d’accordo? Mi hai detto che dovevi essere tu a scegliere per te stesso e io mi sono fatto da parte, accettando quello che volevi, anche se ti avrei legato a letto piuttosto che farti entrare qui. Beh ora è la stessa cosa. Fai scegliere a me cosa va bene per me. E io so che sei tu quello che va bene per me.” 

“Anche dopo tutto questo?” 

“Assolutamente sì! Tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Mi fai sentire amato, capito e mi riempi la vita.” 

“Anche tu... mi dispiace da morire… da quando siamo tornati insieme non ci stiamo godendo per niente la nostra relazione, è tutto un disastro e ora probabilmente dovrò rimanere qui ancora un bel po’.” 

“No, non ti lascio qui. Hanno fatto solo casini da quando sei arrivato, non permetterò che ti distruggano del tutto, fingendo di aiutarti.” 

“Non è così, sto meglio rispetto a prima e lo sai anche tu. Sei solo arrabbiato per quello che è successo.” 

“Sarà, comunque non voglio che rimani qui. Quella terapia la puoi fare pure se stai fuori da sto posto, no?” 

“Vediamo che dicono anche i miei, prima di fare scelte azzardate.” 

“A proposito, ci sono anche loro, stanno parlando con lo psichiatra. Appena arrivano, parliamo tutti insieme e decidiamo quando portarti via da qui.” 

“Magari loro sono d’accordo con il medico e non vogliono...” 

“Li convincerò, tu non rimarrai qui.” 

Niccolò lo guarda e per la prima volta da ieri notte fa un sorriso, piccolo e che non raggiunge gli occhi, ma c’è. “Quanto sei testardo...” 

Martino lo abbraccia stretto e sussurra al suo orecchio “stai meglio?” al quale Niccolò risponde stringendolo ancora più a sé e con un “un po’”, forse non ancora del tutto convinto. 

*** 

Quando i signori Fares arrivano, decidono tutti insieme di salire in camera per poter parlare in tranquillità senza gente intorno che possa disturbarli. Subito Anna prende la parola. 

“Allora Nico, il dottore ci ha detto quello che è successo e dice che dovresti rimanere qui un po’ di più per poter affrontare la situazione e cosa provi.” 

“Sì, lo so... cioè lo immaginavo...” Risponde con la voce appena sussurrata e gli occhi bassi, di chi si è ormai arreso a quello che gli sta capitando. 

“Però io e tua madre non crediamo sia la soluzione. Non ti hanno messo in sicurezza con quel ragazzo e in più hanno permesso che vi allontanaste dalla camera senza controllo. Per carità, gli errori capitano però non ci sentiamo più al sicuro, sapendoti qui. Perciò abbiamo deciso di portarti via.” 

“Davvero?” Chiedono in coro Martino e Niccolò, entrambi stupiti dalla decisione dei genitori. 

“Sì, però vorremmo che facessi almeno un paio di sedute con lo psichiatra prima di portarti via, quindi rimarrai qui fino alla fine della settimana e domenica ti veniamo a prendere.” 

“Può venire Martino?” 

“Certo, tesoro, verrà anche lui.” Risponde con un sorriso tenero Anna. 

“No, solo Martino. Voglio che venga solo lui a prendermi.” 

Alla richiesta di spiegazioni da parte dei Signori Fares, Niccolò si volta verso il ragazzo accanto a lui. “Tu mi hai portato qui due mesi fa, chiudiamo il cerchio e mi vieni a riprendere, se ti va.” 

“Non devi nemmeno chiedermelo.” 

Alla fine anche i genitori di Niccolò accettano la sua richiesta, non se la sentono nemmeno di contraddirlo dopo quello che ha vissuto la notte precedente. Chiaramente vorrebbero stare più vicini al figlio, però capiscono che il loro bambino – nonostante il disturbo che gli sommerge la vita in ogni aspetto - è ormai un uomo e deve fare le sue scelte. E in ogni caso si fidano di Martino, che si è conquistato da tempo il loro rispetto, la loro stima e il bene che merita. 

*** 

Niccolò li vede andare via, dopo l’ennesima rassicurazione da parte di Martino di tornare tutti i giorni per sostenerlo e si avvicina al bancone degli infermieri. Non voleva farlo davanti a Martino e soprattutto non vuole farglielo sapere, non ora perlomeno, perché sa già che avrebbe avuto da ridire. Con tutta la ragione del mondo per carità, ma Niccolò ne sente la necessità, dopo la nottata passata. 

“Lo so che non sto molto bene, ma posso andare?” 

“Non credo sia il caso, per nessuno dei due.” 

“Ho bisogno di vederlo. Pochi minuti, lo giuro.” Cerca di mostrare una determinazione che sente ma non riesce forse a esternare, ancora troppo scosso dagli eventi appena passati. 

Eppure sembra funzionare perché l’infermiera lo accompagna su per le scale fino alla porta di una camera intensiva, dove lo lascia per tornare alla sua postazione. Rimane lì davanti per alcuni secondi, cercando di trovare un coraggio che non sente, tutta la determinazione è svanita come neve al sole. Forse davvero non è pronto per affrontare questo, ma butta fuori tutta l’aria e con mano tremante apre la porta ed entra. 

Emanuele è lì, la testa fasciata, un collare e le gambe ingessate. È parecchio ammaccato, ma le ferite dell’anima sono sicuramente peggiori. Lo vede aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, fisso senza apparenti emozioni. Nonostante ciò Niccolò ci vede tanto dolore e... vergogna forse? 

“Che ci fai qui?” Abbassa lo sguardo, non potendo muovere il collo. 

“Volevo vederti e assicurarmi che stessi bene... o meglio che fossi vivo.” 

“Purtroppo sì...” 

Niccolò sente mancare un battito a quelle parole. “Non dire così.” 

“Non ce la faccio più a vivere così. Mi dispiace solo di averti coinvolto.” 

“So cosa stai provando e ti capisco. Davvero.” 

“Avrei preferito che fossi morto.” Sussurra, lasciando cadere tante lacrime trattenute da chissà quanto tempo. 

Niccolò non sa cosa fare o cosa dire davanti a questo, perché lui stesso ha avuto questi pensieri, più di una volta. Si sentirebbe un ipocrita. 

“So che è banale, ma non devi dire così. Anche io ci ho pensato tante volte e una volta ci sono quasi riuscito, mi hanno fermato appena in tempo, però mi rendo conto che avrei solo provocato tanto dolore alle persone che mi vogliono bene.” 

“Io non ho nessuno.” La voce di Emanuele è rotta dal pianto. 

“Non è vero. Ci sono i tuoi genitori, che ti hanno portato qui perché ti vogliono bene, non il contrario. Elisa, lei ti ama anche se è spaventata e arrabbiata. E ora ci sono anche io.” 

“Davvero? Anche se sono uno stronzo?” 

“Sì, siamo amici da un certo punto di vista. No?” 

“Non è che ti stai innamorando di me? Perché sono etero, il cazzo non mi piace.” 

“No, deficiente, ce l’ho un ragazzo, grazie. Voglio esserti amico.” 

“Grande affare...” 

“Già... Senti, io non posso dirti che andrà meglio perché non lo so, nemmeno per me stesso, però un consiglio posso dartelo. Non combattere chi ti è vicino, usa la forza che gli altri ti possono dare per combattere il disturbo, non dargliela vinta.” 

“Tu fai così?” 

“Sì, però ho anche accettato di avere un disturbo di personalità borderline. Lo dovresti fare pure tu con il disturbo bipolare.” 

“Mi è crollato il mondo addosso quando l’ho scoperto.” 

“Davvero? Non ti sei sentito sollevato dal fatto che quello che facevi, che agli altri appariva folle, in realtà aveva una spiegazione?” 

Emanuele si asciuga le lacrime, riflettendo. “Non l’ho mai vista così...” 

“Beh inizia a farlo adesso, allora. Se accetti questo, ti sarà più facile affrontarlo e combatterlo.” 

“Okay se lo dici te…” 

“Fidati di quello che ti dico, una volta tanto.” 

“Vabbè mo’ non t’allarga’ a fa’ il maestrino solo perché sei l’unico coglione che ancora mi vuole vicino.” 

“Beh per questo non darei la colpa al disturbo. È che sei proprio uno stronzo.” Dice, sorridendo e sedendosi sul letto accanto a Emanuele, che finalmente sembra un pochino più sereno. 

Rimangono a parlare ancora un po’, nonostante il delirio Emanuele ricorda tutto quello che è successo la notte precedente e continua a scusarsi con Niccolò per quello che gli ha fatto vivere. 

Quando torna in camera si sente più tranquillo. Spera solo di riuscire a dormire la notte, senza l’incubo di ciò che ha vissuto lo perseguiti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai non sono stata così cattiva, poteva andare peggio, no? Ovviamente le ripercussioni ci saranno, ma non voglio fare troppi spoiler su... Io non so cosa dire su questo capitolo, spero vi sia piaciuto, per cui se volete potete lasciarmi un commento e farmi sapere che ne pensate :)  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti e un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia beta, senza la quale questa storia farebbe sicuramente più schifo ^^'''' Grazie @Akira14 sempre preziosissima!  
> Un saluto e a presto  
> Babykit
> 
> ps non abituatevi a questi aggiornamenti così veloci perché è un caso LOL


	8. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PICCOLA NOTA DI SERVIZIO: a un certo punto nella lettura ci sarà un link, vi prego di aprirlo e ascoltare durante quella scena :) Grazie mille e buona lettura!

** Capitolo 7 **

“Quindi finalmente esce?” 

“Sì, anche se avrei preferito in un'altra condizione.” Tira una boccata di sigaretta e butta fuori il fumo.

“Vabbè zì vedila dal lato positivo, ora che esce potrete stare insieme di più e sarà meglio per lui poter stare con le persone che gli vogliono bene, no?”

“Questo è vero.” Non riesce a non sorridere, se pensa che tra pochi giorni Niccolò sarà fuori dalla clinica. “Non vedo l’ora, Gio. Davvero, mi manca poter anche solo addormentarmi con lui accanto.” Vede Giovanni trattenere una risata. “Che c’è?”

“Solo dormire?”

“Ah ah ah, deficiente.” Scandisce la risata e gli dà una spinta sulla spalla. 

“No, seriamente, sono un sacco di mesi, no?”

“Eh... quasi un anno. Mi dovrebbero dare un premio per la resistenza.”

Giovanni inizia a ridere, senza ritegno, trascinandosi dietro anche Martino. Dopo tanto sembra finalmente tornata quella serenità che gli permette di ridere, anche delle piccole scemenze, tra amici. Come ora.

“Ma... con quel ragazzo non era successo niente?”

“Avrei voluto, ma la sera che mi ero deciso ho rivisto Niccolò e da quel momento, vabbè lo sai, è andato tutto a puttane...”

Giovanni annuisce, comprensivo. Ricorda bene come sono stati gli ultimi mesi, dal momento in cui Niccolò è ricomparso nella vita di Martino. Per un momento l’aveva davvero odiato. Aveva visto il suo migliore amico distrutto, confuso, arrabbiato ed in preda ad almeno un’altra marea di emozioni contrastanti. Naturale, quindi, incazzarsi con Niccolò per averlo ridotto in quelle condizioni un’altra volta. Dopo che già l’aveva mollato malamente mesi prima, indipendentemente da quello che poi aveva scoperto su cosa era veramente successo. Riconosce, però, che da quando sono tornati insieme Martino è di nuovo il ragazzo che conosce da una vita, sorridente e cazzaro, che usa il sarcasmo come arma di difesa.

“Cioè non è che non sia successo proprio nulla  _ nulla  _ con Stefano, ma concretamente... poco o niente. Hai capito, no?”

“Quindi preliminari, petting... ste cose qua?”

“Sì, per esempio una volta eravamo a casa sua e-”

“Vabbè Marti, tranquillo eh, anche meno dettagli!”

“Oh sei tu che fai la comare, se tu chiedi io rispondo.”

“Ma vaffanculo zì!”

“Vaffanculo tu, fra’!”

E ricominciano a ridere, con la complicità che li ha sempre contraddistinti. 

***

“Ma 'sto telefono?”

_ “È di Emanuele. L’ho recuperato prima che lo confiscassero gli infermieri.” _

“Emanuele ha un telefono lì dentro?”

_ “Sì, ma chiaramente lo aveva nascosto perché è contro le regole.” _

“E com’è usare whatsapp per un ottuagenario come te?”

_ “Quanto sei simpatico... So come si usa, scemo!”  _ Risponde ridendo Niccolò.

“Che bello poterti sentire. Come stai?”

_ “Un po’ così... Faccio fatica a dormire in realtà.”  _ Sospira, stanco.

“Hai gli incubi?”

_ “Sì, non vedo l’ora di uscire da qui e tornare a casa.” _

“Dai che mancano solo un paio di giorni!”

Niccolò rimane in silenzio, respirando forte. Martino sente subito che c’è qualcosa che non va, oltre quello che è successo con Emanuele. Vorrebbe chiedere, farlo parlare, ma non dice una parola. Se ne sta zitto, con la cornetta attaccata all’orecchio, ascoltando il respiro pesante di Niccolò dall’altra parte del telefono.

Passano diversi secondi, prima che Martino decida di dargli un imput per parlare, perché si rende conto che, da solo, Niccolò non riesce a sbloccarsi.

“Ehi, che succede?” 

_ “Tra noi va tutto bene?” _ Lo sente chiedere, in un sussurro spezzato.

“Certo! Perché me lo chiedi?”

_ “Forse sono solo paranoie... ma ho paura che tra noi le cose stiano funzionando solo perché sono qui e quando uscirò andrà tutto di merda.” _

“Andrà tutto bene!”

_ “Come lo sai?” _

“Nì, tra noi le cose funzionano perché siamo noi, io e te. Noi ci scegliamo ogni giorno. Ogni minuto.”

_ “Questo è vero... scusa, non mi sento molto bene in questi giorni.” _

“Non ti devi scusare. Stare lì è dura, soprattutto ora, lo capisco, ma manca poco. E non ti lascerò più andare via da me.”

“ _ È una promessa?” _ Risponde Niccolò con un mezzo sorriso nella voce.

“Veramente è una minaccia.” 

_ “Ancora meglio, le promesse sono troppo fragili.” _

“Come siamo profondi...”

_ “In realtà credo sia una canzone di Ermal Meta.” _

“Bleah... troppo smielato!” 

_ “Da che pulpito, non sei tu che un secondo fa ha detto che ci scegliamo ogni giorno?” _

“Anche ogni minuto se è per questo... ma Ermal Meta? Davvero?”

_ “Amore mio, tu non ci capisci proprio un cazzo di musica.” _

“Che stronzo!” Risponde fingendosi indignato, ma non riuscendo a non ridere, portandosi dietro Niccolò.

E improvvisamente tutta l’angoscia, che traspariva dalla voce di Niccolò a inizio telefonata, sparisce tra le risate, come solo Martino riesce a fare. Aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, di sentire in qualche modo la sua presenza, soprattutto in questo periodo, ogni volta che chiude gli occhi rivede Emanuele buttarsi dal terrazzo e lui che non riesce a fermarlo. Sapeva che chiamarlo lo avrebbe tranquillizzato e l’avrebbe allontanato da tutti quei pensieri negativi, che spesso affollano la sua mente e da cui la maggior parte delle volte non riesce a staccarsi. 

***

***

Quando si sveglia, si ritrova subito un messaggio di Niccolò dal telefono “rubato” e nascosto. Lo apre e subito nota che si tratta di un video, come quello che ha trovato su YouTube quella sera...

Quando ancora non sapeva nulla di lui, se non il suo nome. Preme play e subito sorride, vedendo che lo ha registrato davanti al piano con il telefono nascosto da quello che sembra essere una felpa e c’è molta luce, quindi deve averlo fatto nei giorni passati, forse in attesa di poterglielo inviare alla giusta occasione. Nel video si guarda intorno e poi sussurra direttamente alla videocamera.

_ “Da quando sono qui sto scrivendo tanto, ma non ho ancora nulla di pronto, finito. Però volevo fare qualcosa per ringraziarti di... esserci. Semplicemente. So che non è il tuo genere e non è nemmeno lontanamente pronta, ma questa è per te.” _

Poi sposta il telefono in modo che si vedano i tasti del pianoforte e inizia a  [ suonare ](https://www.instagram.com/tv/B0TvieoHnCo/?hl=it) qualcosa che Martino non riconosce. Subito una valanga di ricordi ed emozioni lo travolge, come un’onda che gli squarcia il petto. Quella musica gli ricorda incredibilmente la stessa di quel video di tanti anni fa, che lo aveva emozionato per la prima volta e aveva contribuito a farlo innamorare di lui, giusto un po’ di più. Lo ha sempre emozionato sentirlo suonare in generale, ma quando è una sua personale composizione, è come se parlasse direttamente alla sua anima. È qualcosa che non si riesce a spiegare, arriva dritto e potente allo stomaco e lo invade. Mentre ascolta i giochi armonici e le evoluzioni delle note, sente il cuore rallentare i battiti, quasi capisse di non dover disturbare e avesse deciso di farsi da parte per permettere alla musica di battere al posto suo, quasi fossero direttamente le emozioni a premere sui tasti. 

Quando la musica finisce, sente sempre più forte la voglia che sia già domenica e vorrebbe fare qualcosa per ricambiare Niccolò di questo regalo. Per quanto abbia sempre avuto la capacità di stupirlo (ricorda ancora quel messaggio la sera che si erano ritrovati dopo ‘la terribile settimana’ come l’avevano poi rinominata -  _ “penso che sono innamorato di te e che non ho mai provato prima quello che provo per te” _ ) però non era più abituato a questi gesti romantici da parte di Niccolò.

Prende un respiro profondo e decide di mandargli una nota vocale sperando che l’altro possa ascoltarla.

_ “Ciao Nì. Ho appena visto il video e... È bellissimo. Tu sei bravissimo. Non so davvero che dire, a parte che mi fai emozionare come nessun altro al mondo. E che sono felice di averti nella mia vita. So di averlo già detto e probabilmente questa sarà l’ultima volta che me lo sentirai dire perché non sono un tipo così sdolcinato, lo sai, ma tu sei il ragazzo dei miei sogni e so di aver trovato l’uomo della mia vita. Scrivimi appena hai modo. Ciao.” _

Chiude la chat e si tampona gli occhi. Questo ragazzo lo ha fatto diventare troppo emotivo, accidenti a lui!

E ora come l’affronta, la giornata?

***

Gli ultimi due giorni corrono relativamente veloci. Il lavoro lo ha assorbito totalmente, più ci si avvicina al Natale e più le mail e le richieste per il programma radio aumentano. Ha perciò deciso di chiedere a Filippo una collaborazione con il Gay Center. Molte di quelle mail vengono da ragazzi in serie difficoltà e dare loro dei vaghi consigli davanti a un microfono sarebbe banale, mentre vorrebbe davvero aiutarli. È diventato molto più sensibile, da quando è dichiarato e “rischia la vita ogni volta che esce di casa” come gli aveva detto Filippo. È cambiato e cresciuto così tanto che quasi fatica a riconoscere quel ragazzo spaventato e insicuro che era a 17 anni, prima di conoscere Niccolò. Ormai si sente responsabile di tutti quei ragazzi e ragazze che gli scrivono e chiedono aiuto, a volte anche dovendo leggere tra le righe. Non può lasciar correre quando capisce che dietro c’è una sofferenza latente, non vuole rischiare di sentire in tv di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto aiutare. Deve fare qualcosa di concreto e collaborare con il Gay Center è la soluzione migliore.

Entra dalle porte a vetri e saluta i ragazzi che stanno allo sportello. Chiede se Filippo sia già arrivato e lo raggiunge in quella stanza in stile semi-interrato, dove ci sono striscioni e manifesti vari dell’ultimo pride di luglio scorso – lui non ci era andato, la sua vita era troppo incasinata in quel periodo per poter pensare di partecipare a una manifestazione che nonostante il significato intrinseco, rimane un evento di gioia e divertimento. 

“Filo!” Lo chiama, non vedendolo nella stanza. 

“Ehi Marti, ciao!” Filippo lo raggiunge, seguito da Elia che rimane con lo sguardo basso.

Martino li fissa con gli occhi spalancati e la confusione ben palese. 

“Chiudi la bocca, Marti che ti entrano le mosche.” Filippo lo prende in giro ridendo.

“Che ci fai tu qui?” Chiede a Elia.

“Dovevo parlare con Filippo. Cos'è, ricominci a impicciarti di cazzi che non ti riguardano?”

Martino scrolla le spalle. “No, figurati. Che me ne frega a me?” E si guarda in giro, con la tensione che cresce. Anche se in qualche modo hanno chiarito, il rapporto non si è ricucito e non sono certamente tornati a come erano quando ancora andavano al liceo. 

“Vabbè, iniziamo a lavorare?” Interviene di nuovo Filippo, sperando così di spezzare il climax che si è creato.

“Sì, fate pure. Io me ne vado, grazie Filì.” Elia lo saluta con una stretta sulla spalla e sale le scale, andandosene.

“Che succede tra voi?” Chiede Martino, quando ormai sono rimasti soli.

“Nulla, aveva bisogno di un favore.” Rimane sul vago e questo innervosisce Martino, che sospira forte.

“Ti ricordo che sei già impegnato. Non avevi detto che con Stefano era una cosa seria per te?”

Filippo ride sommessamente. “Infatti è così, tra me ed Elia però c’è ancora un rapporto civile. Mi ha solo chiesto un favore.”

“Non me puoi dire?”

“No, Marti perché è una cosa privata. Cazzarola, c’ha ragione Elia, quanto sei impiccione.”

“Non è questo, mi preoccupo, è diverso.”

“No, è che tra te e Giovanni non si sa chi si fa di più i cazzi dell’altri. Vabbè dai cominciamo eh, che c’ho da fa’.”

Poi Martino tira fuori il computer e spiega a Filippo il suo progetto. 

***

In realtà, dal momento in cui è stato al Gay Center il pensiero è fisso su Elia e questo fantomatico favore che ha chiesto, non sa se credere davvero a questa storia, gli sembra una cazzata buttata lì per farlo stare zitto. 

Sa che non può mettere bocca oltre quanto ha già fatto, però Stefano ha già subìto il suo comportamento di merda, non merita un altro stronzo che lo illuda, se tra Elia e Filippo c’è di nuovo qualcosa. Ci ha persino messo la faccia dicendo a Stefano che Filippo è un bravo ragazzo e che si merita uno come lui. E poi cosa fa quel cretino? Lo tradisce alla prima occasione? No, non può permetterlo. Deve parlare con Elia, dovrà dargli una spiegazione. 

Okay, così sembra che lo faccia per sé stesso, e forse in parte potrebbe essere, ma lo fa anche per Stefano. Ci tiene a lui, nonostante tutto. 

“Marti posso darti un consiglio spassionato?”

“Quando dici così mi fai paura, ma sì. Spara!”

“Ti devi fare i fatti tuoi.”

“Sì, ma-”

“No, no, niente ma, niente se, niente di niente. Mi avevi detto che questo Stefano era grande, no? Quanto ha? Trent'anni?”

“Sì, tra un po’.”

“Ecco, penso che allora sia abbastanza grande da poter reggere una delusione se il rapporto con Filippo dovesse andare male, no?”

“Sì, certo, però-”

“Ancora? Molla la presa! Ci sei già passato su sta cosa, basta! Pensa che Niccolò finalmente domani esce e goditi questo momento. Fregatene di Elia, di Filippo, di Stefano. Non sono cose che ti riguardano!”

“Posso dire solo una cosa?”

“Cosa?” Lo guarda quasi fulminandolo.

“Sono contento che siamo amici, Sana. Ti voglio proprio bene!”

Sana sorride, finendo la sua bibita e poggia la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, che ricambia lasciandole un bacio leggero sull’hijab e circondandole le spalle con il braccio. 

“Scemo! Sei emozionato per Niccolò?”

“Molto, non vedo l’ora che sia domani!”

“Sono davvero contenta che esca, gli farà sicuramente meglio stare in un ambiente più familiare.”

“Sì, lo penso anche io.” 

“Okay, ora tocca a me raccontare... Ricordi il ragazzo della Moschea, che mi scriveva un sacco di messaggi?”

“Eccome!”

“Alla fine gli ho dato una possibilità e ho scoperto che mi piace un sacco. Diciamo che stiamo più o meno insieme.”

“Sì? Sana… hai un ragazzo?”

“Perché sei stupito? Ce l’ho già avuto un ragazzo...”

“Me lo ricordo, ma non credevo diventasse una cosa seria con questo tizio.”

“Intanto questo tizio si chiama Antonio e poi abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune, oltre alla fede.”

“Ah beh, allora è una cosa importante. A quanto le nozze?” La prende in giro con la sua solita ironia.

Lei ride insieme a lui e risponde a tono. “E chi lo sa? Magari presto...” 

A quel punto Martino smette di ridere e chiede “ma sei seria?”

“No, scemo. Non mi voglio sposare a quest’età! Ti pare...”

Sana ha la capacità di spiazzarlo e tenergli testa e questa cosa gli piace. È uno dei motivi per cui nel tempo si sono legati, quasi fossero fratello e sorella. Per quanto adori Eva, quell’amica di una vita, incasinata e che lo fa ridere e svagare quando le cose non vanno, la sua migliore amica... Sana è diversa. Lei lo ha sorpreso dal momento in cui, ancora non dichiarato espressamente se non con i contrabbandieri, lo aveva accettato, senza se e senza ma, e si era dimostrata una presenza fondamentale nella sua vita. E oggi sa che non ne potrebbe fare a meno, proprio come di Giovanni o Eva. Soprattutto è sincera, non gli indora la pillola, anche a costo di sembrare crudele. E lui l’adora per questo.

***

E alla fine, la domenica arriva e anche l’uscita dalla clinica di Niccolò. 

Martino è nervoso e agitato, per tutta la mattina fa avanti e indietro dalla camera al cucinotto, preparandosi e facendosi almeno tre caffè. Simona lo guarda ricontrollare per l’ennesima volta che la camicia sia ben abbottonata e che lo zaino abbia tutto il necessario. Che consiste in: chiavi della macchina, di casa, il portafoglio, il cavo per ricaricare il telefono e una di quelle bottigliette d’acqua in metallo che da anni stanno cercando di sostituire alle classiche bottiglie di plastica...

“La smetti? Fai venire l’ansia anche a me...” 

“Ma che ora è?”

“Sono le 11, è ancora presto. Perché non fai qualcos’altro, tipo la tesi?”

“Mi mancano solo le conclusioni... vabbè sai che faccio? Io intanto vado, magari trovo traffico...”

“Di domenica mattina?”

“Vabbè non sta a puntiglia’ sempre sulle cose Ma’ dai...” Sbuffa, prima di mettersi lo zaino sulle spalle e uscire di casa.

In appena venti minuti si ritrova davanti alla clinica e già essere lì lo tranquillizza. Anche se non riesce ancora a liberarsi di quella fastidiosa sensazione… del timore che gli dicano che Niccolò non è in grado di uscire oggi e deve rimanere là dentro ancora altri giorni. O forse è solo la sua mente che gli propone scenari negativi. 

Entra e si dirige subito all’accettazione per avvisare che è lì per portare via Niccolò. L’infermiera lo saluta e gli dice che Niccolò ha già preparato tutto dalla sera prima ed è impaziente di vederlo, ma di attendere gentilmente fuori. Martino annuisce ed esce, ritornando alla macchina. 

***

Sta rileggendo la composizione che ha mandato a Martino, ci ha aggiunto un pezzo e deve ancora provarla tutta insieme e darle un titolo, ma ne è abbastanza soddisfatto ed era tanto che non succedeva. È così assorto nella lettura che si spaventa quando l’infermiera arriva per dirgli che Martino è già lì per lui. Sorride e le dice che arriva subito, ma di dargli qualche minuto. 

Poi prende tutte le sue cose, mette il telefono in tasca e si avvia verso la camera dove Emanuele è ancora ricoverato. Entra e posa la sacca a terra, per palesare la sua presenza.

“Ciao, stai andando via?” Chiede Emanuele, guardando i suoi vestiti e non la solita tuta con cui l’ha conosciuto. 

“Sì, Martino è venuto a prendermi. Ho usato il tuo telefono per comunicare con lui in questi giorni.” Tira fuori dalla tasca lo smartphone e si avvicina al letto.

“Pensavo me l’avessero confiscato.”

“L’ho recuperato prima che lo scoprissero. Dove vuoi che te lo nasconda?”

“Me lo vuoi ridare?”

“Certo, che ci faccio io del tuo telefono?”

“Boh, se fossi stato in te me lo sarei fregato.”

“Sì non ho dubbi, ma a me non serve. E poi non si fanno queste cose agli amici, dai.”

“Ah già siamo amici adesso...”

“Non sei convinto ma è così. Te lo dimostrerò!”

“Senti... non ha chiamato nessuno? Non ho ricevuto nessun messaggio?” 

E per un momento a Niccolò stringe il cuore e capisce che sta facendo la cosa giusta. Emanuele si sente abbandonato da tutti e vorrebbe solo qualcuno che rimanga nonostante tutto, come i contrabbandieri fanno con lui, come fa Martino.

“No, niente. Però potresti mandare tu un messaggio...”

“E a chi scusa?”

“A Elisa... merita di sapere cosa stai passando e dimostrarle che ci tieni. Perché io lo so che ci tieni.”

“Lei non vuole più stare con me. Perché sono così.”

“Sai, quando Martino ha scoperto il mio disturbo si era spaventato così tanto che mi aveva bloccato, chiamate e messaggi. Quando mi ha sbloccato, gli ho scritto subito chiedendogli scusa e gli ho detto che lo amavo e lui è tornato da me, perché voleva solo questo: che gli dimostrassi che quello che sentivo era reale. Dovresti farlo anche tu con lei.”

“E che le scrivo?”

Niccolò prende il telefono e apre la chat con Elisa, il cui ultimo messaggio era “Mi dispiace Ema ma così non può funzionare” eppure non può che sorridere di fronte al nome con cui l’ha salvata "ELove  ".

“Allora vediamo un po’...” E inizia a scrivere un messaggio, senza aprire bocca.

“Che stai scrivendo? Oh Niccolò! Che stai a scrive?”

Dopo pochi minuti, gli passa il telefono e gli fa vedere quello che ha scritto. Emanuele lo legge e poi dopo un paio di correzioni lo invia, poggiando il telefono a schermo in giù sul letto accanto a sé.

“Torno la prossima settimana e vediamo se ho ragione. Ti beccherai un te l’avevo detto che mi sentiranno in tutta la struttura. Sallo!” 

“Vedremo...” E alza gli occhi al cielo ancora poco convinto. Sicuramente spaventato. 

“Okay, ora devo andare. Dove te lo nascondo il telefono?”

“Ci penso io.”

Niccolò raggiunge la porta e riprende in spalla la sacca. Si volta un’ultima volta per salutarlo.

“Grazie Niccolò.” Dice Emanuele a mezza bocca, senza guardarlo, troppo orgoglioso per ammettere che tra loro si sia creato un legame.

“Ci vediamo domenica prossima.” 

Ed esce da quella stanza, più sereno e tranquillo anche per il ragazzo che sta lasciando lì dentro. 

Quando esce all’aria aperta, prende una boccata d’ossigeno e guarda verso l’alto, gli occhi quasi gli si chiudono dalla luce. Si avvicina alla macchina dove Martino lo attende appoggiato di schiena alla portiera e gli sorride. Poi gli si butta addosso, abbracciandolo stretto a sé.

È fuori. 

Finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ci siamo, finalmente Niccolò è fuori dalla clinica! Questo è il penultimo capitolo e con il prossimo si chiuderà definitivamente questa storia, partita mesi fa con "Il cuore distante" e conclusa con "Il cuore vicino"... ma per i saluti ci vediamo direttamente con il finale.  
> Grazie alla mia superbeta @Akira14 e tutte le meravigliose persone che continuano a seguire la mia storia e i miei Marti e Nico :)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo, se vi va ;)  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	9. FINALE

**Capitolo 8 - FINALE**

Niccolò sta fissando fuori dal finestrino mentre Martino, alla guida, lo scruta con la coda dell’occhio, mantenendo l’attenzione anche sulla strada verso casa dei genitori del ragazzo. 

“Tutto bene?” Chiede, una volta fermi al semaforo. 

Niccolò si volta, con un sorriso appena accennato sul volto. “Sì, mi sembra passata una vita dall’ultima volta che ho visto il traffico per strada.” 

“Tra un paio di giorni te ne sarai già stufato.” 

“Probabile... Domenica prossima voglio tornare in clinica, mi accompagni?” 

“Sì, certo ma... Perché ci vuoi tornare?” 

“Ho promesso a Emanuele che lo vado a trovare.” 

“Vi siete parlati?” 

“Diciamo che siamo amici, più o meno. E gli ho ridato il telefono.” 

Martino non dice niente ma alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre riparte e svolta l’angolo verso Borgo Pio, dove abita Niccolò. Non ha mai nascosto che quel tipo non gli piaccia. Ciò nonostante, se Niccolò intende essergli amico non può di certo impedirglielo. Che la cosa gli vada a genio o meno. 

Non si è mai intromesso in queste faccende; ricorda ancora i racconti su come Maddalena controllasse ogni sua mossa e decidesse per lui anche su chi dovesse vedere o frequentare. Anche se, beh, le ha sempre dato il beneficio del dubbio. Possibilissimo che quei racconti fossero in qualche modo sfasati dalla percezione del suo ragazzo nei riguardi di lei. 

“Dai non fare quella faccia. Alla fine non è così male!” Martino lo guarda con tanto d’occhi e Niccolò non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. “Ha un carattere di merda è vero, però c’è di peggio.” 

“Certo! I demoni dell’inferno effettivamente sono peggio.” 

“Che drama queen che sei...” E scuote la testa, un po’ esasperato. Nel frattempo, parcheggiano dentro il garage di fronte al palazzo e Martino spegne il motore della macchina. 

“Vabbè, comunque ti accompagno volentieri.” 

Niccolò gli poggia la mano sul ginocchio e la lascia lì. “Dai, aggiornami un po’ di quello che è successo in queste settimane.” 

“Okay... allora di Gio ed Eva che sono tornati insieme te l’ho detto. Ah questo non ti ho raccontato: in pratica prima che tornassimo insieme, ho avuto una specie di confronto con Elia – che tra parentesi è tornato a Roma – e l’altro giorno sono andati al Gay Center da Filippo e lui era lì, a quanto pare per ‘chiedere un favore’ a Filippo, ma secondo me c’è qualcosa sotto.” 

“Perché? Cioè pure se si stessero rifrequentando, ci siamo già passati su questo e direi di non impicciarci più.” 

“No, lo so, me l’ha già detto pure Sana e non mi voglio fare i fatti loro ma mi dispiacerebbe per Stefano.” 

“Stefano chi?” 

“Oh non ti ho detto nemmeno questo, scusa. Stefano è il ragazzo con cui mi frequentavo, hai presente?” 

“Eh sì, ricordo...” L’espressione di Niccolò muta immediatamente, non appena capisce di chi si sta parlando. 

Non l’ha mai confessato a Martino ma… non gli è mai piaciuto quel tipo, lo stava cambiando e si era messo in mezzo, anche se involontariamente. Soprattutto gli dà fastidio che questo ragazzo sappia di lui e del disturbo, senza nemmeno averlo mai visto in faccia. 

“In pratica ha iniziato a uscire con Filippo. Tra l’altro glielo avevo presentato io, Filippo. Comunque, se quel deficiente si sta rifrequentando con Elia, non voglio che Stefano ci soffra.” 

“Sinceramente io me ne fregherei, cioè sti cazzi di Stefano, peggio per lui.” 

“Ma che dici? Manco lo conosci Stefano, guarda che è un bravo ragazzo...” 

“Io so solo che è il tuo ex e non me ne frega niente del tuo ex.” Il tono di voce è così arrabbiato e accompagnato da un pugno talmente forte dato al cruscotto dell’auto, che Martino rimane in silenzio. 

Nel giro di pochi secondi si è creata una tensione nell’abitacolo della macchina che atterra entrambi. Si sentono solo i loro respiri, Niccolò ha lo sguardo basso e trema, non sa se di rabbia o dalla vergogna. Odia avere ancora questi scatti d’ira, soprattutto nei confronti di Martino, ma spesso non riesce a trattenersi, anche se vorrebbe. 

Martino guarda davanti a sé, le labbra tirate in una linea sottile. Aveva davvero pensato che tra i miglioramenti ci fosse stato anche il controllo dell’ira, ma a quanto pare non è così, non ancora almeno. Deve farlo calmare e riprendere il controllo della situazione. 

“Non devi essere geloso di lui.” Inizia sussurrando, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo e prendergli la mano nella sua. “Tra me e Stefano non c’è più niente, okay? Pensa che non facciamo più nemmeno gli stessi turni in radio. E poi... Ti devi fidare di me. Come faccio io con te, nonostante tu ne abbia decisamente abusato prima di mollarmi, Nì. E non te lo sto a di’ per rinfacciartelo, te lo dico perché voglio tu sappia che non mi interessa cosa è successo, anzi voglio lasciarmi il passato alle spalle. Voglio ricominciare. Però devi fare lo stesso anche tu, altrimenti non ne usciamo più e non andiamo da nessuna parte.” 

“Ma io di te mi fido!” Niccolò non riesce a trattenersi dal piangere. “Non so perché ho avuto questa reazione adesso... però mi devi credere Marti, ti prego, credimi.” 

“Ti credo, però ci dobbiamo lavorare su questa cosa. Okay?” 

Niccolò annuisce, tentando di calmare i singhiozzi e il tremore. Martino si avvicina e lo abbraccia, tenendolo stretto a sé. “Dai che oggi è una bella giornata. Sei fuori dalla clinica e dovremmo festeggiare, non litigare.” 

\“Stiamo litigando?” 

“Non più.” Martino gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli asciuga le lacrime, baciandogli le labbra delicatamente. “Saliamo?” 

“Ti prego, dimmi che va tutto bene tra noi?” 

“Nicco, guarda che è normale avere degli scontri ogni tanto, capita. Questo non vuol dire che le cose vadano male. Godiamoci questo momento. Anzi sai che facciamo? Il prossimo minuto prendiamo un respiro profondo e ci baciamo. Ci stai?” 

“Okay. Mi piace questo minuto.” 

Entrambi prendono un respiro, poi Martino posa le labbra su quelle dell’altro, tenendogli una mano sul collo. Niccolò chiude istintivamente gli occhi e si lascia baciare, permettendo alla lingua calda del ragazzo di insinuarsi e andare ad intrecciarsi alla sua. Senza nemmeno pensarci, avvolge le braccia intorno al suo collo, avvicinando i loro corpi, mentre le mani di Martino scivolano delicatamente sui suoi fianchi. Rimangono così per parecchio tempo, finché Martino non decide per entrambi e si stacca appena da lui. 

“Mi sa che abbiamo sforato il minuto...” Sussurra direttamente sulle labbra di Niccolò, con un sorriso un po’ ebete sul volto. 

“Probabile...” 

“Meglio?” 

“Sì, dai...” Niccolò sembra ancora abbattuto, mentre scendono dalla macchina. 

“No, che c’hai?” 

“Sono uscito da quanto? Due ore? E già abbiamo litigato...” 

“Dai, non è stato proprio un litigio, è stato più... uno scambio di opinioni acceso. E abbiamo chiarito subito, no?” 

“Sì... perché tu sei fin troppo paziente.” 

“Ma smettila, è così che funziona quando si sta insieme, si affrontano le cose insieme, anche discutendo e poi si fa pace... e dobbiamo recuperare un sacco di paci, io e te...” 

Niccolò non riesce a non sorridere di fronte alla palese allusione di Martino, che gli prende la mano prima di entrare nel palazzo e salire al piano. 

*** 

Rientrare nella sua vecchia stanza, dove ancora ci sono tutti i disegni appesi alla testiera del letto, gli fa uno strano effetto. Sa di stare meglio rispetto a quando l’ha lasciata due mesi fa, eppure in qualche modo ha l’impressione di aver fatto un passo indietro. 

Martino entra nella stanza e posa la sacca che Niccolò aveva lasciato all’entrata, poi lo abbraccia da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla spalla dell’altro e le braccia intorno alla vita, ancora troppo sottile, del ragazzo. 

“A che pensi?” 

“Rimani a dormire qui, stanotte?” 

“Non ho nulla con me, se mi dai modo di tornare a casa a prendere un po’ di cose...” 

“Ti do io tutto.” 

“Come la prima volta che ho dormito qui?” 

“Sì, ricordi? Eravamo completamente zuppi...” 

“Come posso dimenticare il nostro primo bacio...” 

Niccolò si volta nell’abbraccio e sorride, baciandolo sulle labbra. È un bacio a stampo, veloce e leggero, poi si allontana e inizia a tirar fuori dalla sacca tutte le sue cose. 

Martino lo guarda muoversi per la stanza, sembra tranquillo ma se lo osserva meglio si rende conto che è turbato. Probabilmente, no anzi sicuramente, non è stata una buona idea quella di parlare di Stefano, non è ancora abbastanza stabile per affrontare certe tematiche, soprattutto oggi che è appena uscito dalla clinica. Si sente un po’ in colpa ad aver menzionato l’argomento, doveva starsene zitto, accidenti a lui! 

“Senti, stavo pensando una cosa.” Niccolò interrompe il suo flusso di pensieri. 

“Cosa?” 

“Dovremmo fare un’uscita a quattro!” 

“E con chi, scusa? Giovanni ed Eva?” 

“No, con Filippo e questo Stefano...” 

Martino rimane interdetto dalla proposta. Aveva capito che non volesse nemmeno sentirlo nominare e ora progetta addirittura di uscirci insieme? Questa cosa lo manda decisamente in confusione. 

“Ma... hai detto che di lui non te ne frega niente...” 

“Ho cambiato idea, non posso?” 

“No, figurati. Lo dico a Filippo allora...” Cerca di sembrare naturale, ma questo cambio repentino di Niccolò lo mette in guardia. Forse lo stress provocato dall’uscita anticipata è stato troppo e si sta riversando tutto sui pensieri... Oh al diavolo, non deve psicanalizzarlo! Deve smetterla di analizzare ogni singola cosa che lo riguardi, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario. 

Specie quando Niccolò sembra essere tornato quello di sempre, quando il suo sorriso è molto più disteso. 

“Bene! Lo voglio conoscere...” 

E per ora, al suo primo giorno fuori dalla clinica dopo mesi, va bene così. 

*** 

Martino lo aiuta a finire di sistemare tutte le cose della sacca e la tensione che si era creata si allenta fino a scemare del tutto. Poi Anna entra nella stanza, sorridendo, con una lettera in mano. 

“Avete finito?” 

“Sì, vabbè non è che avessi chissà quanta roba là dentro...” 

“Vero... Senti mentre eri via-” 

“Non ero via, ero in una clinica psichiatrica. Chiamiamola col suo nome, per favore.” 

Per Anna, nonostante sapesse che era la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento, era stato difficile accettare che suo figlio fosse rinchiuso in una struttura del genere. Non se ne vergognava, ma trovava la situazione una sua grande sconfitta perché non era riuscita ad aiutarlo. Quanti pianti si era fatta in quei mesi, pensando al suo bambino in mezzo a persone con problemi anche più pesanti dei suoi. 

“Va bene... Comunque quando eri lì, è arrivata questa lettera. Tieni.” 

Niccolò si rigira la lettera tra le mani e la apre, iniziando a leggere. Rimane assorto per qualche secondo, poi alza lo sguardo e lo punta sulla madre. 

“Quando è arrivata?” 

“Un paio di settimane fa, forse tre... non ricordo di preciso...” 

“E non hai pensato di dirmelo quando sei venuta a trovarmi? Questa lettera è una convocazione per un’audizione, cazzarola!” 

“Mi avevano detto di non crearti stress, ecco perché non te l’ho detto.” 

“Sì, ma è di tre settimane fa, cosa penseranno quelli? Che non me ne frega un cazzo, ecco cosa!” E butta a terra la lettera, stizzito. 

“Nicco, calma... mi dici che audizione è?” Interviene Martino, raccogliendo il foglio a terra. 

“L’orchestra dell’Auditorium Parco della Musica stava cercando musicisti e qualche mese fa per distrarmi da tutto quello che era successo con te, ho mandato la candidatura e a quanto pare tre settimane fa è arrivata la convocazione, ma così sembrerà che me ne sono fregato, che non mi importava e non è così!” 

“Calmati, respira. Ci sarà un numero di telefono no? Li chiami e gli dici che-” 

“Non posso dirgli che ero in un manicomio, mi brucerei l’occasione.” 

“No, innanzitutto abbiamo detto che era una clinica, non manicomio.” Niccolò sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo. “E poi non devi dirgli così, _ovviamente_. Gli spieghi che le poste hanno fatto casino come al solito e che la comunicazione è arrivata in ritardo. Tutto qui.” 

“Dici?” 

“Dico. Sono sicuro che ti daranno un’altra occasione.” 

“Okay...” Niccolò annuisce più tranquillo. “Scusa se me la sono presa con te.” Si rivolge poi alla madre, che subito lo abbraccia stretto a sé. 

Sia lei che Martino si rendono conto che c’è ancora molto lavoro che Niccolò dovrà fare per riprendere in mano la sua vita e tornare quello di un tempo. Sta meglio, questo non si può negare, ma aver vissuto lo shock di un tentato suicidio ha peggiorato il disturbo e i passi indietro iniziano a farsi vedere. Dovranno armarsi di pazienza e tanta comprensione. Tuttavia, Martino ha fiducia in lui ed è certo che con il tempo, vicino alle persone che davvero lo amano, i miglioramenti arriveranno e recupereranno tutto quello che si sono persi. Insieme. 

*** 

È notte fonda, Martino si volta verso la parte di Niccolò – la sinistra, sempre la stessa da quella notte di Halloween – allungando la mano, ma non lo trova. Si alza a sedere e si stropiccia gli occhi per svegliarsi quel tanto che basta per capire dove sia finito. Lo vede davanti alla finestra, in piedi che guarda fisso fuori sul panorama. 

“Nì, che fai?” 

Niccolò si volta e gli sorride, gli occhi però sono velati di tristezza. “Niente, non riesco a dormire.” 

Martino si alza e si avvicina a lui, prendendogli la mano. “Ne vuoi parlare?” 

“No, vieni qui!” Niccolò sbuffa, fingendosi spazientito. 

Okay, meglio non insistere. Cogliere l’occasione e stare al gioco. 

“Altrimenti che, mh? Che mi fai? Sentiamo.” 

Niccolò preferisce non rispondere e lo bacia. Un bacio profondo, passionale, che rivela immediatamente quali siano le sue intenzioni. Martino risponde immediatamente, sentendo l’eccitazione prendere il sopravvento. Sono davvero troppi mesi che non ha rapporti e Niccolò sa perfettamente come fargli perdere la testa, rinunciando ad ogni parvenza di autocontrollo per abbandonarsi al piacere. 

Ci vuole poco più di qualche minuto per ritrovarsi di nuovo sdraiato sul letto, con Niccolò sopra di sé, che lentamente lo spoglia: prima la maglia e i pantaloni della tuta, che vengono gettati a terra, chissà dove. Lo sente premere l’erezione crescente contro la coscia e istintivamente muove i fianchi per aumentare l’attrito. È molto probabile che non reggerà ancora molto, se continua così. Niccolò scende con i baci fino all’ombelico e con mani veloci gli abbassa i boxer fino a toglierli definitivamente e subito la mano va a coprire l’erezione di Martino, che si morde le labbra cercando di non fare troppo rumore – in fondo i signori Fares sono a pochi metri di distanza e sarebbe davvero imbarazzante. Con un moto di lucidità che non credeva possibile, inizia anche lui a spogliare Niccolò, fino a che non si ritrovano entrambi completamente nudi. Martino torna a cercare le sue labbra, ricambiando il suo tocco deciso. Nel silenzio della stanza sembrano quasi rimbombare i loro sospiri, gli ansiti di entrambi, e quando i loro sguardi s’incrociano non possono fare a meno di sorridersi. Essere amanti discreti e silenziosi non è proprio da loro, a quanto pare. Niccolò allenta la presa, allontanandosi da Martino. Prima ancora che l’altro possa chiedergli che stia facendo, dove stia andando, si riavvicina con un colpo di reni. 

Ah, hanno deciso proprio di tornare ai gloriosi giorni dell’adolescenza in cui venivano senza manco toccarsi, eh? 

I suoi muscoli si tendono e i movimenti diventano sempre più frenetici, ogni respiro è un gemito. I minuti sembrano allungarsi. Sono così vicini, con le fronti che si toccano, che si respirano a vicenda e si guardano negli occhi, tra un bacio e un sorriso. Era tanto che non erano così intimi, né fisicamente né mentalmente e questo fa raggiungere l’apice a entrambi, arrivando all’orgasmo. 

Niccolò si sposta da lui sdraiandosi accanto, mentre Martino rimane fermo, con il respiro ancora spezzato e il cuore che batte veloce, forse anche troppo. 

“Wow...” Per un momento, Martino rimane imbambolato a fissare il soffitto, poi volge lo sguardo verso Niccolò. “Ma quanto è durato?” Chiede, rendendosi conto che non deve essere passato poi molto tempo. 

“Non ho guardato l’orologio ,ma sinceramente... non credo più di cinque o sei minuti forse?” 

“Oh... beh poteva andare peggio, no?” Chiede, con un sorriso. 

“Peggio di sei minuti? Marti, manco i conigli sei minuti...” 

“Sì, okay, però non so tu ma io erano tanti, parecchi mesi che non scopavo, quindi sei minuti non sono male.” 

“Che disastro che siamo...” Niccolò inizia a ridere, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Martino che non riesce a non farsi trascinare nella risata. 

“Recupereremo dai... abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. Va meglio?” 

Niccolò annuisce e lo abbraccia, stringendolo a sé. “Sì, sono felice che sei qui. Grazie!” 

“Non c’è di che. Un sacrificio enorme poter finalmente andare a letto con il mio ragazzo, non te lo puoi immaginare.” Lo prende un po’ in giro, per poi tornar serio. “Dai, ora cerca di riposare, okay?” 

Entrambi chiudono gli occhi, ancora abbracciati. Martino sta quasi per addormentarsi, quando sente la voce di Niccolò. 

“Che intendi con ‘tanti mesi che non scopavi’?” 

“Okay, è un po’ imbarazzante lo ammetto, ma l’ultima volta è stato con te, quindi...” 

“Cioè con quel tizio, Stefano, non avete fatto...” 

“No, affatto... perché poi sei tornato tu e non ho più avuto testa di fare sesso con lui. O con qualcun altro in generale.” 

“Ah... bene!” 

Sente Niccolò rilassarsi nel sentire questi dettagli e capisce che, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, era comunque geloso del fatto che Martino potesse aver avuto lo stesso tipo di rapporto che aveva sempre avuto con lui. Non per il sesso in sé, quanto per l’intimità che si crea in quei frangenti. 

Per un momento prova fastidio di fronte a questa constatazione, perché in fondo anche Niccolò ha avuto rapporti con altri, persino mentre stavano ancora insieme. Poi, però, si rende conto che è perché Nì lo conosce. Sa che se avesse fatto sesso con Stefano non sarebbe stato paragonabile alle sue scappatelle, perché Martino non è proprio il tipo da una botta e via. Lui non provava nulla per i tizi con cui era andato, si era trattato di un semplice atto fisico fine a sé stesso. Per Marti invece avrebbe potuto essere l’inizio di una relazione vera e concreta e la costruzione di un’intimità che aveva già sperimentato con Niccolò. Comprensibile che si sia ingelosito per questo e non c’è proprio da biasimarlo o incazzarsi. 

Martino si sposta, appoggiando la testa sul petto del ragazzo accanto a sé e in breve entrambi crollano addormentandosi, abbracciati e più sereni. 

*** 

*** 

Da quella prima notte fuori dalla clinica, la relazione tra Martino e Niccolò recupera poco a poco quella complicità che avevano in parte perso. Niccolò pare stare meglio: non ha più attacchi psicotici. Anche se i momenti down ancora si presentano, grazie alle sedute e alle medicine che continua a prendere sono diminuiti. Così come gli eccessi di rabbia. Le cose, insomma, sembrano star pian piano tornando alla normalità. 

Proprio per questo, dopo appena una settimana da quella notte, all’uscita dal lavoro, alle 2 del mattino Martino si ritrova Niccolò ad attenderlo, appoggiato alla macchina, la sigaretta in bocca e tutto imbacuccato con cappello e la sciarpa. Da quando si erano lasciati, chiaramente, non era più successo e ora ritrovarselo lì come un tempo gli fa perdere un battito. 

“Ehi, che ci fai qui?” 

“Ti sono sempre venuto a prendere, no?” 

Un sorriso illumina il volto di Martino, nel sentire quella domanda. “Sì, ma comunque non ti aspettavo! Che bella sorpresa...” Poi si avvicina e lo bacia, fregandosene di essere in mezzo alla strada, alla mercé della gente che passa. 

Niccolò si discosta, un sorriso velato sulle labbra, poi sposta lo sguardo dietro al ragazzo. “Ehm Marti, c’è un tizio dietro di te che ci sta fissando...” 

Martino si volta e vede Stefano che li guarda, fermo sul gradino dell’entrata della sede. Alza la mano e lo saluta poi prende la strada di casa e se ne va. 

“Quello è Stefano...” 

“Ah ecco perché ci fissava... sicuro che per lui sia finita?” 

“Sì, sta insieme a Filippo, ti pare...” 

“Eh sì perché infatti io quando stavo con Maddalena non avevo occhi che per lei.” Il tono ironico e vagamente sarcastico fa alzare gli occhi a Martino. 

“Okay, touché! So che ti devo ancora un’uscita a quattro con loro perciò facciamo così, chiedo a Filippo di organizzare per domani sera che sono libero, così vedrai come stanno le cose e ti tranquillizzi con questa storia, okay?” 

“Ma io sono tranquillissimo, so che tu sei solo mio!” Gli cinge la vita con le braccia e lo bacia di nuovo, un po’ più intensamente. “Come io sono solo tuo!” Poi entra in macchina, pronto per tornare a casa. 

Martino sorride e lo imita, salendo in macchina e prendendogli la mano. E mentre la città scorre veloce tra il Lungotevere e la Cristoforo Colombo, si rilassa e quasi gli sembra di essere tornato a un anno fa, quando credeva che la sua vita fosse perfetta così com’era e prima che ogni cosa cambiasse, facendogli mettere in discussione tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto. Sembra tutto uguale, ma in realtà è proprio lui ad essere cambiato: è più maturo, più consapevole di chi è e cosa vuole davvero dalla vita. Guarda Niccolò e lui è l’unica costante, lui e i sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Perché se questa storia gli ha dimostrato qualcosa è che l’amore che prova per Niccolò è vero, reale e profondo, così tanto che, indipendentemente dagli errori commessi da entrambi, sa che lui è il suo presente e il suo futuro, perché con lui la vita prende colori nuovi, anche in mezzo a tanti grigi. 

*** 

**Ehila Nicooooo come stai?**

_Ciao Gio... meglio! Sono a casa finalmente :)_

**Sì ho saputo :)**

**Con gli altri pensavamo di fare una festa di bentornato, una cosa tranquilla, solo noi... che dici?**

_Ci sarà da bere?_

**E che festa sarebbe senza ahhaha**

_Allora ci sono :P_

*** 

Come promesso, alla fine questa fantomatica uscita a quattro con Filippo e Stefano arriva. Martino ha deciso di andare a prendere Niccolò a casa e di farlo dormire da lui, cosicché anche sua mamma possa rivederlo, dopo mesi di assenza. Anche a lei è mancato tanto e sa che desidera vedere come sta e abbracciarlo di nuovo. 

Lo attende in macchina e scrive un messaggio a Filippo per avvertirlo che saranno al locale a breve. Niccolò scende di casa con la sacca – la stessa usata per la clinica – e la butta nei sedili posteriori, andandosi a sedere accanto a Martino. 

“Ciao! Sei qui sotto da tanto?” 

“No, figurati... Pronto?” Chiede mentre mette in moto e si immette sulla corsia. 

“Sì, è tanto che non vedo Filippo, l’ultima volta è stato prima di entrare là dentro.” 

Martino sa perfettamente che, alla fine, Filippo non se l’era sentita di andare a trovarlo, nonostante lui gli avesse più volte ripetuto che a Niccolò avrebbe fatto piacere. Non può però di certo biasimarlo se aveva preferito evitare, anche se Niccolò ci era visibilmente rimasto male, data l’amicizia che nel tempo era diventata sempre più profonda. 

“È stato molto impegnato con il lavoro e il Gay Center...” 

“Sì, me l’ha detto, però sai, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo, come è successo con Giovanni.” 

“Lo so...” 

“A proposito, mi ha scritto per organizzare una festa per me. Ho detto sì!” 

Martino fa una smorfia, non proprio contentissimo. “Speravo dicessi no!” 

“Perché?” 

“Perché non voglio crearti stress...” 

“Vabbè ma questo non mi crea mica stress, sai quant’è che non partecipo a una festa? E poi mi ha detto che è una cosa tranquilla... L’aveva chiesto prima a te?” 

Martino annuisce, fintamente infastidito. “Sì, ma gli avevo detto che volevo chiederlo prima a te e mi ha risposto che te l’avrebbe chiesto lui perché l’infame non si fida...” 

“E ti credo!” Niccolò ride e scuote la testa. “Gli avresti fatto credere che ero stato io a dire di no, maledetto!” 

“Dovremmo essere una squadra io e te!” 

“Ma lo siamo, però voglio anche fare la festa...” Dice, con un sorriso sfavillante. Di quelli che gli arrivano persino agli occhi, come non succedeva da tempo. 

Martino sorride di rimando vedendo la serenità di Niccolò così palese. Gli sembra passata una vita dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto così e questo gli riempie il cuore di gioia al punto da quasi scoppiare. 

Arrivano al locale poco dopo, cercando subito il tavolo che hanno prenotato e dove si sono già accomodati Filippo e Stefano. Niccolò si guarda intorno e nota immediatamente l’angolo karaoke quasi di fronte al loro tavolo. 

“Marti, c’è un karaoke lì, lo sapevi?” 

“Sì, certo...” Risponde con un sorriso e sedendosi al tavolo accanto a Filippo. 

Niccolò è allibito, perché sa perfettamente che è stato Martino ad aver scelto quel posto, anche se pare incredibile visto il genere. 

“Allora, Stefano… lui è Niccolò!” 

I ragazzi si salutano, stringendosi la mano e guardandosi per un momento negli occhi. Poi Stefano propone a Niccolò di andare a prendere da bere loro due e il ragazzo accetta senza pensarci due volte. 

Una volta allontanati e arrivati al bancone, Stefano prende subito la parola. 

“Senti, io spero che tu non ti senta a disagio...” 

“Perché? L'ho voluta io quest’uscita. Sei stato con il mio ragazzo quando non stavamo insieme, capita...” 

“No, non per quello. Perdona il gioco di parole ma io so che tu sai che io so di te.” 

Niccolò ha capito di cosa sta parlando. Effettivamente questo è proprio il motivo per cui non gli è mai piaciuto Stefano e voleva incontrarlo. 

“Sì, certo che lo so...” Risponde, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“E vorrei scusarmi di questo. Non capivo come Martino potesse tenere così tanto a te, dopo che gli avevi spezzato il cuore e l’ho messo alle strette, me ne sono reso conto dopo che mi ha raccontato di te. Non avrei dovuto, non ti avevo nemmeno mai visto e non era mio diritto saperlo. Sinceramente ti chiedo scusa.” 

“Sì, non è stato corretto...” Ancora non riesce a guardarlo in volto, si sente eccessivamente esposto in questo momento. 

“E ti vorrei rassicurare che tra me e Martino non c’è più niente. In realtà non penso ci sia mai stato da parte sua, ma è passata anche a me, perché Filippo è veramente incredibile.” 

A questo punto alza gli occhi e li punta su quelli di Stefano. “Ecco a proposito, se gli fai del male te la faccio pagare.” 

Stefano sorride e annuisce. “Assolutamente sì! È tutto apposto?” 

L'altro accenna un sì, poi prendono da bere e ritornano al tavolo. Martino li guarda e chiede a Niccolò senza bisogno di parole, se è tutto okay al quale il ragazzo risponde con un sorriso. 

La serata passa tranquilla, finché Martino non si allontana un momento, lasciando i tre a parlare tra loro. Poi sentono qualcuno al microfono schiarirsi la voce e iniziare a parlare. 

“Allora, io odio il karaoke, ma il mio ragazzo sostiene che a tutti piace il karaoke, perciò ho deciso di provare. E di farlo dedicandogli una canzone, che non è il mio genere e sono anche stonato, ma Nicco è per te!” 

_Vorrei proteggerti dal mondo_

_perché il mondo non è giusto_

_perché sei sola e non capisci cosa_

_è vero e cosa è falso_

_vorrei proteggerti da tutto_

_tu stella contro l'universo_

_provare a prendere la vita anche se non ci trovi un senso_

_anche se non ci trovi un senso_

Niccolò lo guarda con un sorriso e uno sguardo così pieno d’amore che Martino fatica a reggere e distoglie lo sguardo verso lo schermo, concentrandosi sulle parole da cantare, tentando di non farsi distrarre troppo. 

_Per ogni lacrima amara che ha bagnato il sorriso_

_per il panico in petto che ha cambiato il tuo viso_

_per gli amici che hai perso e che non hai più trovato_

_per ogni amore sbagliato_

_per tutto quello che hai dentro_

_che si è spento in silenzio_

_per le notti buttate a trovare un senso_

_un senso a tutta la vita o solamente a un minuto_

Ci ha messo giorni per trovare la giusta canzone e quando su Youtube era incappato su questa, ne aveva cercato il testo. Leggendolo, gli era subito venuto in mente Niccolò: così forte ma anche così fragile e sì, lui vorrebbe davvero proteggerlo dal mondo perché Niccolò in fondo ha un’anima pura che il dolore e la malattia non hanno minimamente scalfito, l’hanno solo resa più brillante. E Martino vuole esprimere esattamente questo, adesso. 

Alla fine della canzone, volge di nuovo lo sguardo verso il tavolo, da dove Niccolò si alza e lo raggiunge, baciandolo così davanti a tutti, fregandosene del posto in cui si trovano e chi hanno davanti, libero e senza vergogna, come non faceva da tempo. 

“Tu sei pazzo!” Dice tra un bacio e l’altro. “E ti amo da morire!” 

“Ti amo anche io!” 

*** 

Alla fine della serata, si ritrovano tutti e quattro davanti al parcheggio del locale, pronti a salutarsi. Martino si aspettava un disastro e invece è andata piuttosto bene, Stefano e Niccolò hanno chiacchierato civilmente e l’atmosfera è stata così rilassata che quasi non è sembrato ci fosse stato tutto quel trascorso tra loro. _Meglio così_ , pensa Martino, mentre saluta Stefano e Filippo. 

“Filo, ti posso parlare da solo un momento?” Chiede Niccolò, allontanandosi con il ragazzo. 

“Che succede?” 

“Ecco... giuro che non me l’ha chiesto lui, ma ti prego mi dici che cavolo ti ha chiesto Elia?” 

Filippo alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa. “Che palle! E non ti ha mandato lui, no?” 

“No, te lo giuro, ma si sta mangiando il fegato per questa storia, non ti chiederà nulla perché glielo stiamo dicendo in 50 che si deve fare i fatti suoi, però lo conosco e lo sai anche tu che finché non lo scoprirà...” 

“Nico, questa cosa non deve uscire, non so perché ma Elia non vuole che si sappia, okay? Se scopre che lo sapete mi ammazza, capito?” 

“Assolutamente, te lo prometto.” 

“In pratica, la sorella della sua ragazza ha fatto coming out, ma la famiglia non l’accetta e mi ha chiesto se posso trovarle una sistemazione, dato che è ancora minorenne. Potendo avvalermi della collaborazione con il Gay Center ho qualche aggancio in più, sai com’è. Tutto qui!” 

“Elia ha una ragazza?” 

“A quanto pare...” 

“Brutta storia, vabbè cerco di farglielo capire a Martino senza dirglielo.” 

“E come farai, scusa?” 

“Ho i miei metodi...” E ammicca, con un sorriso. Poi fa per tornare verso gli altri due lasciati davanti alle auto parcheggiate, quando Filippo lo richiama. 

“Mi dispiace non essere venuto a trovarti. So che avrei dovuto e... sì, sono stato impegnato però la verità è che mi faceva male vederti rinchiuso là dentro e non me la sono sentita. Scusami!” 

“Lo so, lo avevo capito. Non fa niente, anche se mi sei mancato.” 

“Anche tu!” 

Si abbracciano stretti come non facevano da tempo. A entrambi era mancata la presenza dell’altro e ora che si sono chiariti, sanno che riusciranno a recuperare il loro rapporto. 

*** 

*** 

Quando arrivano sul terrazzo di casa di Giovanni, nota come sicuramente c’è il tocco di Eva nell’allestimento: decorazioni tutto intorno alla balaustra, un tavolo pieno di cibo e uno solo di alcolici e bibite varie e un angolo deejay dove un ragazzo, che riconosce essere un amico di università di Giovanni, si diverte con la consolle e diversi dischi. 

“Ehi finalmente ci siete! Mancava il festeggiato.” Subito Giovanni va loro incontro e li abbraccia. 

“Scusa, non trovavamo parcheggio. Fico sto posto!” Niccolò sembra su di giri per questa pseudo-festa. 

“Eh sì, ma ringrazia Eva, che c’ha pensato lei...” 

“Non avevo dubbi.” Interviene Martino, ridendo. 

“Bene, visto che ci siamo tutti, direi di fare un brindisi di bentornato a Niccolò. Prendete tutti da bere!” Giovanni richiama l’attenzione di tutti e alza il bicchiere di plastica pieno di birra e brinda alla salute di Niccolò, cui tutti partecipano. 

“Grazie!” Risponde Niccolò, quasi commosso. “E ora alziamo il volume e facciamo casino!” 

Poi prende la mano di Martino e lo trascina al centro per ballare, le braccia attorno al collo e i corpi vicini. Martino chiude gli occhi e sorride, godendosi il calore del ragazzo, le sue mani che si avvinghiano ai fianchi e le fronti che si sfiorano. 

Rimangono per un po’ in quella posizione, dondolando da un piede all’altro, poi Niccolò sussurra direttamente sulle sue labbra. 

“Starò meglio, te lo prometto.” 

Martino apre gli occhi e lo guarda per un momento. “Non devi promettermelo. Come diceva quella canzone? Le promesse sono fragili, giusto?” 

“Okay, però mi impegnerò per stare meglio, davvero.” 

“Lo so.” E lo sa veramente, non è solo una convinzione che possa farcela, è una certezza. Come è successo anche a lui, anche Niccolò ha sofferto - e non solo a causa degli eventi di quella notte con Emanuele - ma non s’è lasciato spezzare dal dolore. Ora è più forte e sa per certo che migliorerà con la nuova terapia. 

Poi lo bacia leggero e lo abbraccia più stretto a sé. “Vieni, scendiamo un momento, ti va? Stiamo un po’ da soli io e te...” 

Niccolò annuisce e scendono in strada, appoggiandosi ai cassonetti, proprio davanti al portone del palazzo. 

“Mi ricorda qualcosa tutto questo...” 

“I cassonetti?” 

“Non ricordi? La festa di Silvia, dove mi hai sbattuto in faccia che uscivi con Emma...” 

“Ah io? E tu allora, che ti sei paccato duro Maddalena davanti a me? E mi hai fatto credere che avesse quella strana malattia...” Risponde Martino, ridendo. 

“Che allocco che eri... ma già allora avrei voluto che fossi tu...” Mormora, abbassando lo sguardo. “Poi siamo scesi a buttare la spazzatura.” 

“Vero! Ci saremmo baciati secondo te? Se non ci avessero interrotto, intendo.” 

“Sicuramente. Avevo una voglia di baciarti, che non hai idea...” 

“Anche io...” Si guardano per un momento, prima di avvicinarsi e poggiare le labbra le une sulle altre, sentendo immediatamente il sapore dell’altro. 

“Marti, voglio tornare a vivere con te.” 

“Non avevamo detto di andarci piano?” 

“Più piano di così?” 

Martino si allontana e volta la testa da un lato, sospirando. Si morde il labbro inferiore, valutando la situazione. È evidente che questo sia un punto di non ritorno. Se decide di farlo, stavolta cambierà tutto per sempre e non solo per il prossimo minuto. 

E sa anche che se non fosse stato per Niccolò, l’ultimo anno non sarebbe esistito, non così com’è stato perlomeno. Soprattutto però lo desidera anche lui, gli manca la quotidianità che avevano pian piano conquistato e la rivuole indietro. Diamine se la rivuole! Subito! 

“Okay!” 

“Okay cosa?” 

“Torniamo a vivere insieme.” 

“Sicuro?” 

“Mai stato più sicuro di così!” 

Entrambi sorridono, consapevoli che nonostante tutto quello che è successo li abbia in qualche modo cambiati, ciò che provano l’uno per l’altro è vero e reale. Anche di fronte alle difficoltà che la vita porrà loro davanti - che sia il disturbo, o chiunque altro possa provare a mettersi in mezzo - il loro amore non svanirà, perché più forte di tutto. Sono i loro cuori, che han provato a stare lontano, ma ormai sono una cosa sola. E lo saranno sempre. 

Minuto per minuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo! Questo era il capitolo finale, ho sempre immaginato così la fine di questa storia che per me è stata importante, iniziata con Il cuore distante e conclusa con Il cuore vicino, è la prima long che scrivo su questo fandom e ora sono sicuramente più pronta a future long, magari anche AU, chi lo sa... Ho già in mente una nuova storia, sarà breve, ma non una oneshot, perciò spero di tornare presto e che magari chissà vi vada di seguirmi anche lì :)  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo viaggio con me e se vi va lasciatemi un commento e fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Detto ciò come sempre ringrazio la mia fantastica beta Akira14 per il supporto (in questo capitolo soprattutto è stata fondamentale!) e tutte le persone meravigliose che hanno letto, commentato e messo kudos a questa storia. Mi date forza!  
> Un saluto e a presto (spero ;P)  
> Babykit

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, alla fine non ce l'ho fatta a lasciarla così quella storia. Ho pensato però di dividerla e creare direttamente un seguito, riprende esattamente da dove ci eravamo interrotti con "Il cuore distante".  
> Spero che il primo capitolo piaccia ^^''''''  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate... Un grazie in particolare alla mia nuova beta che mi assisterà in questa avventura, Akira14 il tuo aiuto sarà preziosissimo (meglio di Martino per Sana alla radio ;) <3 )  
> E ovviamente grazie a chiunque legga, recensisca e metta un kudo alla storia :)  
> Un saluto e a presto  
> Babykit


End file.
